City of Darkness, City of Light
by Dee Carmine
Summary: [Chapter 4: "Makhluk" is UP!] Halilintar kehilangan kontak enam adiknya dan Tok Aba di Pulau Rintis yang kini sudah berubah menjadi neraka. Dibantu oleh Kaizo, mereka harus bekerja sama jika ingin terus hidup dan menyelamatkan keluarga mereka. [AU Apocalypse. No pairings/Gen. #BigBroTeamingUp.]
1. Kepulangan

**Summary**: Halilintar kehilangan kontak enam adiknya dan Tok Aba di Pulau Rintis yang kini sudah berubah menjadi neraka. Dibantu oleh Kaizo, mereka harus bekerja sama jika ingin terus hidup dan menyelamatkan keluarga mereka. [AU Apocalypse. No pairings/Gen. #BigBroTeamingUp.]

**.**

**.**

**BoBoiBoy milik Animonsta Studios**

**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dari sini.**

**.**

**Chapter I**

**Kepulangan**

**.**

**.**

Seseorang berlari terengah-engah di tengah kegelapan malam, pakaiannya serba putih dan berukuran terlalu besar untuk tubuh kurusnya. Kakinya tak memakai alas menapaki jalan berbatu runcing, beberapa jejak bernoda darah tertinggal di belakangnya. Pria paruh baya itu sesekali menoleh ke belakang dengan ketakutan, tak jauh darinya beberapa sorot lampu senter berkelebatan menyinari jalan gelap. Suara seru-seruan kasar terdengar jelas, para pengejarnya terdengar marah dan gusar.

Pria itu tiba-tiba menghentikan laju larinya saat ia menemui jalan di depannya terputus. Jurang yang sangat dalam, di bawahnya tampak ombak laut bergulung-gulung besar mengikis karang. Pria itu tampak frustasi namun ia segera mendapat ide. Dengan hati-hati ia merundukkan tubuhnya, bersiap menuruni jalanan yang licin, sangat terjal dan mematikan, tapi harus ia lalui jika ia ingin keluar dari sini...

"Haaarrgghhh!"

Terlambat.

Para pengejarnya telah tiba dan karena panik luar biasa, sang pria langsung terjun menuju deburan ombak nun jauh di sana—pasrah entah takdir kematian akan menemuinya atau tidak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kota Perak, Malaysia.**

Seorang pria muda berumur 19 tahun tengah duduk di kelas kuliah yang telah kosong. Rambut hitam kecokelatannya tampak acak-acakan dengan sejumput rambut putih perak di poninya. Iris merahnya fokus menelaah dengan jeli baris demi baris logika algoritma pada papan tulis putih. Tangannya sibuk memberikan catatan-catatan pada diktat kuliah, otaknya ribut memproses ke dalam memori.

Tak ada siapapun di dalam kelas itu, hanya ada ia sendiri tapi ia lebih senang menyendiri—dua bulan lagi musim ujian dan ia tak mau buang waktu berbual dengan teman-teman sekelasnya yang terlalu sibuk bermain ke klub malam, berbuat hal tak berguna atau asyik pacaran. Prinsipnya, jika tak ada teman yang membawamu pada jalan kebaikan, maka tinggalkan mereka semua.

Halilintar—nama pria muda itu—lalu menaruh pena yang ia pegang dan mengamati kembali hasil catatannya yang sudah memenuhi kertas. Deret rapi tulisannya tampak memuaskan dan cukup detil, ia tak tertinggal informasi manapun. Ia bisa kuliah di fakultas komputer ini berkat beasiswa penuh dari prestasinya di bidang olahraga, jika bukan karena medali emas itu Halilintar takkan mampu kuliah di universitas terbaik Perak ini.

Karenanya Halilintar bertekad untuk kuliah sebaik-baiknya, bukannya buang waktu dan uang dengan bermalas-malasan. Ia rela memikul beratnya kuliah dengan kerja paruh waktu di sebuah kedai minuman-es krim di pusat kota—praktis menyita hampir semua kehidupan sosialnya namun ia tak ambil pusing. Halilintar bukan tipe orang yang senang dengan ramainya percakapan dan temu wajah.

Dengan bunyi "tud" pelan, Halilintar menutup jurnalnya dan ia membereskan semua alat tulis ke dalam tas. Usai rampung, si pria muda itu lalu menatap layar ponselnya. Sudah pukul tiga sore, ia harus segera kembali ke kamar asramanya dan istirahat. Esok ada tugas matematika dan laporan praktikum, ia harus segera selesaikan dengan baik agar nilai GPA-nya tetap bagus dan Halilintar bisa terus disuplai oleh beasiswa.

Memutuskan sebentar lagi waktu shalat Ashar, Halilintar lalu mematikan layar ponselnya dan memasukkannya ke saku celana. Ia berdiri dan keluar menapaki lorong kelas yang sudah agak sepi, hanya ada beberapa mahasiswa duduk-duduk sambil membuka catatan kuliah. Seorang dari kelompok mahasiswa itu memakai jaket biru tua, warna yang satu corak seperti milik Taufan, adik kembarnya.

Halilintar tiba-tiba menahan rasa nyeri tak berwujud di dadanya. Dengan perasaan membuncah, ia lantas merogoh kembali ponsel di sakunya dan menyalakan layar.

Kosong. Tak ada notifikasi pesan masuk.

Halilintar hanya diam menelan kekecewaan yang sama. Telah sebulan lebih Halilintar tak mendapat kabar apapun dari rumahnya di Pulau Rintis. Keenam adik kembar Halilintar semuanya tinggal di sana dan meneruskan kuliah di Rintis University, hanya Halilintar saja yang ingin berdikari dan pergi merantau. Walau berat keenam adiknya melepas kepergian kakak sulung mereka, tetapi mereka akhirnya merelakan tekad bulat Halilintar. Meski terpisah jauh, mereka selalu mengobrol di grup _chat_ keluarga dan Halilintar menyukai betapa seringnya mereka berinteraksi di sana. Segala kelakuan lucu keenam adiknya itu mengusir kesepian dan kelelahan raganya. Halilintar walau tak terlalu sering menanggapi, tapi ia senantiasa tersenyum kecil ketika membaca atau menonton video keenam adiknya itu.

Sayangnya, sudah sebulan lebih keenam adiknya tiba-tiba saja tak berbicara lagi padanya. Selama kehilangan kontak itu, Halilintar terus berusaha menelepon mereka tetapi selalu gagal. Tak hanya itu, Halilintar juga sudah menelepon Tok Aba, wali mereka di sana namun tetap tak dapat dihubungi. Memang semenjak kematian kedua orang tua mereka dalam kecelakaan pesawat, Halilintar dan keenam adiknya tinggal bersama Tok Aba—dan kini mereka semua sama sekali diam tak memberinya kabar.

Halilintar kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku dan meneruskan langkahnya yang tertunda dengan hati lebih berat. Beban pelajaran kuliahnya di Perak bisa mengalihkan sedikit kecemasannya, namun di saat seperti ini ia mulai dihantui pikiran buruk. Apa mereka bosan berbicara padanya yang memang irit kalimat? Jika memang benar demikian, Halilintar akan berceloteh lebih banyak dan memakai _emote icon_ serajin Taufan dan Thorn demi mereka semua. Halilintar bertekad akan lebih menanggapi obrolan mereka, asalkan mereka tidak mendiamkannya seperti ini.

Tolong berbicaralah padaku walaupun hanya "hai" saja, bisik Halilintar dalam hati. Langkahnya gontai menyusuri lorong kelas-kelas, punggungnya terasa lebih berat dengan harapan itu. Ia hanya ingin tahu kabar keenam adiknya dan Tok Aba saja. Apa ia harus menemui mereka? Tapi apakah ia akan diterima? Ia dingin sekali pada mereka, sementara mereka begitu hangat padanya. Pasti membosankan bagi mereka menghadapi tabiatnya ini.

Namun jauh di dalam hati kecilnya, Halilintar berontak menolak praduga itu. Jelas sekali ada yang tidak beres keenam adiknya tiba-tiba saja stop bicara tanpa sebab. Walaupun Halilintar itu sama responsifnya dengan balok kayu, tapi semua saudara-saudaranya sudah memaklumi tabiat pendiamnya itu dan sepanjang hidupnya, mereka hampir tak pernah menyoalkan. Kenapa baru sekarang mereka marah?

Selama ini Taufan masih tetap berceloteh tanpa koma, Gempa masih ramah-tamah padanya. Blaze masih suka mengajaknya main _game_ ini-itu dan Thorn masih menanyakan banyak hal padanya. Solar tak pernah menyindir dan Ice masih menyapanya. Ide kalau mereka tiba-tiba saja marah karena kurang respons dari Halilintar itu sangat ganjil, Halilintar bahkan merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tiba-tiba dipengaruhi oleh skrip sinetron kacangan TV3.

Yang jelas, sesuatu yang sangat tak biasa terjadi dan Halilintar tidak tahu itu. Jika komunikasi gagal berulang kali, maka ia harus menemui mereka dan melihat sendiri ada apa. Tak ada manfaatnya bila hanya diam dan berprasangka, ia harus mengentaskan sendiri masalahnya tanpa memosisikan diri menjadi orang pasif yang hanya tahu mengeluh dan berangan-angan.

Halilintar lantas membuka kalender dalam ponselnya, mencari hari libur nasional. Lima hari dari sekarang ada perayaan Tahun Baru Cina yang bergandengan dengan hari Sabtu dan Minggu, mungkin ia harus pulang bersembang lagi dengan semua keluarganya.

Ada rasa lega dan gembira bercampur cemas, namun rasa leganya jauh lebih mendominasi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tak ada lagi feri ke Pulau Rintis," kata petugas itu. "Libur."

Dengan itu si petugas kembali sibuk membongkar muatan kapal bersama beberapa buruh kasar lain, mengabaikan Halilintar. Praktis Halilintar hanya bisa pergi dari sana seraya menggendong ranselnya, alisnya berkerut-kerut tak mengerti. Ada apa gerangan? Apa karena libur tahun baru?

Burung camar berkaok-kaok ribut di atas sana, hembusan angin laut begitu kencang hingga mengibarkan jaket Halilintar. Uap air garam mulai membuat kulit Halilintar agak lengket tapi ia sudah terbiasa. Semenjak kecil mereka hidup di area dekat pantai, asinnya laut pada subuh hari senantiasa tercium samar terbawa angin. Kalau hari libur, mereka bertujuh selalu bermain di pantai hingga kulit dan rambut mereka terasa lengket oleh air garam. Entah berenang, mengail ikan, menciduk cumi-cumi atau menyelam mencari udang—hidup di Pulau Rintis sangat sederhana namun mereka hampir tak pernah mengecap kesedihan. Hanya ada tawa, tawa dan tawa. Halilintar baru menyadari betapa bahagianya ia di Pulau Rintis ketika ia sudah hidup di Perak, seluruh warna rasanya hanya ada di Pulau Rintis bersama Tok Aba dan keenam adiknya.

Halilintar memandang ke laut nun jauh di sana. Pulau Rintis tak tampak dari sini, ia perlu naik feri selama dua jam saja. Halilintar sudah terlanjur tiba di sini, hanya laut saja yang membentang jauh memisahkan dirinya dan keluarganya. Ia hanya perlu mencari tumpangan kapal—jasa penyeberangan yang biasanya beroperasi tiba-tiba saja libur. Aneh bin ajaib, biasanya dekat hari raya besar justru menjadi kesempatan untuk mengeruk keuntungan besar, bukan?

Sambil mencari ide moda alternatif, Halilintar berjalan menyusuri pelabuhan itu. Beratnya tas ransel di punggungnya hampir tak terasa, ia begitu fokus mencari akal. Tak mungkin Halilintar kembali ke Perak setelah pergi sejauh ini, pasti ada jasa sewa feri lain, ia hanya perlu mencarinya baik-baik atau bersedia merogoh saku lebih dalam...

Sayangnya hingga waktu shalat Isya sudah lewat pun Halilintar masih tak menemukan jasa feri ke Pulau Rintis. Satu kapal pun tidak ada yang pergi ke sana—padahal biasanya di hari libur saja feri masih beroperasi beberapa kali sehari dan tak hanya satu kapal saja. Sekarang pelabuhan sudah puas Halilintar susuri dari hulu ke hilir, banyak orang ditanyai, namun hasilnya tetap licin bersih tak ada feri tujuan Pulau Rintis beroperasi. Yang ada hanya kapal-kapal penangkap ikan dan ramainya pasar hewan laut tak jauh dari sana.

Hari sudah gelap sekali di pelabuhan, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam dan Halilintar masih berdiri di bibir laut dengan perasaan kesal, tak sabar dan hampir putus asa. Ia terduduk di pasir pantai, menyendiri dari hiruk-pikuk aktivitas pelabuhan yang sama sekali tak berhenti bahkan ketika larut malam. Halilintar menangkupkan keningnya, hatinya benar-benar berteriak tak puas. Apa ini artinya ia harus kembali ke Perak, ke kamar asramanya yang kecil lagi sunyi dan melupakan alasan mengapa keluarganya tak bisa dihubungi? Apa usahanya akan kandas di pelabuhan ini, tersandung masalah feri yang entah kapan akan beroperasi lagi?

"Ya Allah," keluh Halilintar seraya menghela nafas panjang. Ia lantas melempar pandangan pada area pelabuhan yang terang-benderang dari kejauhan, sorot matanya penuh harapan tak sampai. Mungkin memang ia harus pulang ke Perak dan mencoba lagi setelah hari raya Imlek. Mungkin di hari biasa, feri akan ada dan ia bisa pulang. Mungkin ia harus bersabar menunggu cuti akhir semester yang masih dua bulan lagi...

"Chash!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara sesuatu tercebur ke laut. Halilintar menoleh, mencari sumber suara itu. Di pantai ini gelap sekali, hanya ada semak belukar dan deretan pohon kelapa. Tak ada orang lain dalam radius beberapa kilometer, apa itu suara hewan?

Halilintar mengerinyitkan alis. Matanya samar-samar melihat ada sebuah kapal kecil di pantai, setengah badannya sudah mencecah air. Gelap sekali, hanya terlihat siluet saja namun masih dapat tertangkap mata sesosok laki-laki berperawakan tinggi, tengah mendorong kapal itu ke laut.

Halilintar curiga. Mengapa ada kapal nelayan di tempat sepi begini, jauh dari pelabuhan? Orang itu juga sendirian saja tanpa siapapun. Sesuatu yang aneh sedang terjadi dan Halilintar segera bangun dari tempatnya duduk. Kalau benar dugaannya, mungkin ia sedang memergoki seorang penyelundup. Tapi apa iya?

Perlahan, Halilintar berjalan mendekati sosok misterius itu dan kapalnya. Kegelapan menguntungkan Halilintar, ia bisa sembunyi di dalam gelapnya kebun kelapa. Kian dekat ia melangkah, Halilintar semakin jelas melihat sosok itu walau hanya mengandalkan cahaya bulan saja. Kapalnya sudah sepenuhnya berada di air tapi si pria masih terus mendorong, sapuan ombak merendamnya hingga ke lutut. Halilintar rasa ia bisa menggunakan keahlian pencak silatnya melumpuhkan orang ini dan membawanya ke polisi—kalau memang benar ia kurir selundupan. Ia harus memastikan dahulu.

Halilintar berhenti melangkah kira-kira tiga meter dari si pria. Baru saja ia hendak membuka mulut, pria aneh itu tiba-tiba membalikkan badannya seolah tahu ia diawasi Halilintar. Agak terkejut dengan perubahan tindak-tanduk si penyelundup, Halilintar mundur dua langkah ke belakang, tangannya terkepal erat.

"Mau apa kau?" tanyanya dengan suara gusar, wajahnya tak bisa dilihat karena gelap. Halilintar mengerutkan dahi.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu," tukas Halilintar. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" kata si pria asing. "Pergilah, tak ada waktu melayani bocah."

"Ooh," siul Halilintar seraya menyeringai berbahaya. "Bocah ini juga akan menyeretmu ke polisi."

Pria itu terdiam sebentar, ia tampak mengamati Halilintar—entah bagaimana raut wajahnya dan apa yang ia pikirkan. Halilintar menunggu apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya, otot-otot tubuhnya bertaut tegang. Apa orang ini akan menyerangnya?

Tiba-tiba pria misterius itu menghela nafas kecil, ia lantas menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Pulanglah," katanya dengan nada lebih lunak. "Di sini bukan tempatmu dan aku benar-benar tidak mau menyakitimu."

Gigi Halilintar bergemelatuk. Ia menatap tajam ke arah pria itu.

"Sebenarnya, aku takkan biarkan kau," katanya. "Jika aku lumpuhkan kau di sini, aku bisa mengambil kapalmu."

Dengan begitu, aku bisa ke Pulau Rintis, bisik Halilintar dalam hati.

Pria itu menaruh tangannya pada pinggangnya.

"Hooo, lalu apa tujuanmu menggunakan kapal ini?" tanyanya dengan nada setengah terhibur.

"Aku akan menyeberang ke Rintis," jawab Halilintar. "Dan aku akan merebutnya paksa darimu."

Halilintar lalu berderap maju dengan cepat, seluruh otot dan saraf tubuhnya bertautan dan ia siap melumpuhkan tanpa membunuh. Tangannya terkepal keras, siap menghantam titik tubuh tertentu—dan ketika Halilintar melancarkan serangan ofensif, tanpa diduga pria itu mengelak sangat cepat dan tahu-tahu saja kedua lengannya sudah mempraktekan _shime-waza_ atau cekikan a la Judo pada Halilintar.

Terperanjat, Halilintar berusaha melepaskan diri dengan teknik yang ia pelajari—namun tenaga pria itu terlalu kuat menahan rontaan Halilintar dan tanpa ampun mencekik pembuluh darah serta trakea. Akibat terputusnya pasokan darah dan oksigen ke otak, kian lama tenaga Halilintar kian melemah dan kesadarannya berangsur menghilang—hingga akhirnya ia terjatuh tak sadarkan diri di pasir pantai itu, bibir dan wajahnya pucat membiru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kaizo, 29 tahun, tak suka pada perubahan rencana namun ia selalu dapat improvisasi jika ada hal tak terduga.

Dengan setengah menggerutu, Kaizo melempar seutas tali ke geladak utama. Di dekat kakinya ada Halilintar yang pingsan disandarkan pada lambung kapal, ia duduk terendam air dan air laut sudah mencapai lehernya. Kaizo beruntung Halilintar menyerangnya saat lunas kapal belum terendam tinggi, ia jadi lebih bisa mengangkut Halilintar tanpa masalah besar.

Mengakali bagaimana mengangkat beban baru itu, Kaizo membuat simpul dasar pramuka untuk evakuasi korban dan melilitkannya pada sekitar tubuh Halilintar. Setelah itu, Kaizo melemparkan ujung tali ke geladak kapal dan ia menaiki kapal tersebut, meninggalkan Halilintar yang masih terendam di dalam air.

Kaizo mendarat dengan bunyi halus pada geladak itu, setelahnya ia menengok ke bawah. Halilintar masih pingsan namun tidak tenggelam dihantam ombak. Dengan cepat Kaizo menyambar tali itu dan mulai menarik tubuh korbannya ke atas kapal. Perlahan, Halilintar terangkat naik, air laut mengucur deras dari baju dan ranselnya. Sesampainya di bibir kapal, Kaizo langsung mencengkeram tubuh Halilintar dan menjatuhkannya ke geladak tepat di sebelah tutup bak—benjol sedikit tak masalah, sebagai ganti dia sudah menyusahkanku, pikir Kaizo.

Usai itu, Kaizo melenggang pergi meninggalkan Halilintar yang masih pingsan di geladak bak hasil tangkapan laut. Kaizo ada hal penting yang harus ia lakukan, seperti melayarkan kapal ini.

Perlu waktu belasan menit bagi Halilintar untuk sadar dari _shime-waza_ brutal Kaizo, ketika itu kapal sudah berlayar. Halilintar yang baru saja membuka matanya, langsung merasakan sensasi membanjirinya layaknya waduk pecah—kepalanya sakit, badannya kedinginan, lehernya nyeri dan ia bingung luar biasa ia berada di mana.

Limbung, Halilintar berusaha duduk sambil memegangi kepalanya yang serasa hendak pecah bertaburan, bajunya yang basah kuyup terasa menempel di kulit. Ia mengamati sekelilingnya dengan penuh tanya—ia berada di atas kapal penangkap ikan ukuran kecil. Tak ada lampu yang dinyalakan, seolah berlayar dengan bermodalkan bulan serta angin. Langit malam tampak ramai dengan taburan bintang berkedip-kedip.

"Seperti ketombe," komentar Thorn dulu. Halilintar rasa selera humor adiknya kadang merusak keindahan natural.

Agak susah-payah, tangan Halilintar meraba sesuatu dan itu adalah pagar geladak utama. Halilintar segera berdiri bertelekan itu, matanya menyapu habis bagian interior kapal. Di depannya adalah anjungan kapal tapi ia tak melihat siapapun di sana. Kapal ini gelap tanpa lampu, berlayar sendiri dan tak ada kaptennya—seperti kapal hantu. Kenapa ia bisa ada di sini?

"Sadar?" tanya seseorang. Halilintar terkesiap dan melihat Kaizo tiba-tiba muncul dari lajur kecil arah buritan kapal. Halilintar langsung waspada.

"Kenapa aku ada di sini?" tanyanya curiga. "Apa maumu?"

Kaizo mendekat, ia lalu duduk di depan anjungan.

"Kenapa kau ingin ke Pulau Rintis?" tanyanya. Halilintar mengerutkan dahi. Pertanyaan macam apa ini, soal jebakan?

"Memangnya kenapa kau mau tahu?" kata Halilintar defensif.

Kaizo lalu melempar sesuatu dan benda itu jatuh tepat di depan Halilintar. Itu dompetnya!

"Aku melihat foto enam kembaranmu dan seorang kakek di depan pantai Rintis," kata Kaizo. "Artinya kau ingin menjemput keluargamu di sana, benar?"

Halilintar hanya diam, ia meraih dompetnya dan membukanya. Tampak foto yang diambil sebelum keberangkatannya ke Perak, mereka pergi bersama Tok Aba ke tempat wisata yang baru dibangun di Rintis. Halilintar kerap memandang foto mereka ini dan entah mengapa dadanya terasa sakit. Ia rindu sekali pada mereka, ia ingin berada di tengah-tengah canda-tawa hangat mereka lagi. Bodohnya ia merantau ke Perak dan meninggalkan hal paling berharga dalam hidupnya, sekarang ia harus merasai buah dari keputusannya.

Melipat lagi dompetnya dan menelan lagi sisi melankolisnya, Halilintar mendelik tajam ke arah Kaizo yang masih menunggu.

"Bukan urusanmu," gerutu Halilintar. Kaizo mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Kalau begitu, silakan menceburkan diri ke laut sebab kau tak ada urusan," ujar Kaizo ringan.

"Dan kau malah membawaku ke atas kapal, jelas sekali kau ada urusan," balas Halilintar. Kaizo menatapnya dengan raut tak terbaca.

"Aku juga ingin ke Rintis, sama sepertimu," ujarnya. "Aku rasa kita bisa kerjasama. Jangan keras kepala, apa kau mau kulempar saja ke laut?"

Halilintar memicingkan mata dengan curiga.

"Kalau kau pikir aku akan percaya begitu saja, kau salah besar."

Kaizo memandang dingin ke arah Halilintar, jemarinya memutar-mutar sebuah pisau saku _Swiss Army._ Halilintar baru saja menyadari Kaizo semenjak tadi memegang senjata, lantas ia memandang Kaizo dengan waspada.

"Kalau aku mau, aku bisa saja meninggalkanmu di pantai setelah aku mencekikmu," ujar Kaizo. "Atau membunuhmu saat kau pingsan. Aku punya banyak kesempatan. Tapi saat aku mendengar kau akan ke Rintis, maka aku berubah pikiran. Aku juga hendak ke sana."

Halilintar memandang Kaizo dengan sorot tak percaya. Kaizo lalu menunjuk ke arah pukul 10.

"Sebelah sana adalah arah Pulau Rintis. Kita akan tiba dua jam lagi."

"Dengan GPS?" tanya Halilintar skeptis.

"Mana bisa aku lakukan itu," kata Kaizo tajam. "GPS dan radio hanya akan membuatku ketahuan pengawas laut dan ditangkap. Ini kapal aku dapatkan dengan diam-diam. Kau takkan menemukan kapal apapun menuju Rintis, aku harus membujuk seorang nelayan agar menyewakan kapalnya padaku dan disembunyikan di area terpencil."

Mendengar penuturan itu, Halilintar tiba-tiba teringat pengalaman nahasnya mencari feri seharian namun tak ada yang bersedia pergi. Mengabaikan perasaan curiga demi penasaran, Halilintar lalu bertanya.

"Mengapa tak ada kapal lagi ke Pulau Rintis?"

"Menurut nelayan, sudah tak ada kapal lagi ke sana sejak sebulan lebih," ujar Kaizo. Halilintar agak terkejut—keluarganya pun putus kontak padanya semenjak sebulan lebih!

"Nelayan pun tak tahu pasti apa yang terjadi, tapi sekarang laut di sekitar Pulau Rintis sudah diselubungi kabut tebal—sangat tebal hingga mereka tidak bisa melihat pundak mereka sendiri," tambah Kaizo. "Lalu tiba-tiba saja semua orang berhenti berlayar ke sana, tapi aku tak tahu mengapa. Sesuatu yang jahat terjadi di sana dan tak ada satupun media memberitakannya."

Halilintar menerawang jauh, dadanya terasa bergemuruh. Tepat dugaannya, sesuatu yang besar telah terjadi di Pulau Rintis dan semua keluarganya terancam bahaya. Halilintar sangat menyayangkan dirinya yang tidak segera datang ke mari dan berupaya mencari mereka. Sudah sebulan lebih berlalu dan banyak hal dapat terjadi dalam masa itu. Boleh jadi ia terlambat dan mereka semua sudah...

Tidak, tepis Halilintar dalam hati. Jika ia belum melihat jasad mereka itu berarti mereka masih hidup—dan apapun akan ia lakukan agar ia sampai ke Pulau Rintis dan mencari keenam adiknya serta Tok Aba. Apapun caranya ia harus tiba di sana, termasuk bekerja sama dengan orang asing yang sangat mencurigakan ini... namun ia harus tahu dahulu satu detil penting mengenai pria itu.

Halilintar lalu menatap tajam pada Kaizo yang dibalas dengan tenang olehnya.

"Kau sudah tahu alasanku ke Rintis, lalu apa motivasimu hingga kau rela bersusah payah menjemput kapal di tengah malam dan ambil resiko berlayar buta di laut lepas?"

Halilintar tak bisa membaca raut wajah Kaizo—di sini gelap sekali dan Halilintar bahkan tak tahu bagaimana wajah pria itu—namun ada keheningan berat menggantung di udara, di antara hembusan kencang angin laut dan kapal yang terombang-ambing diterpa ombak besar. Halilintar rasa pria aneh itu agak marah karena pertanyaan invasif Halilintar dan mungkin ia malah melempar Halilintar ke laut...

"Adikku di sana," gerutu Kaizo, memecah kesunyian. Ia lalu menancapkan pisau lipatnya ke lantai kayu berlapis _fiber-glass _tersebut seolah melampiaskan perasaannya. "Aku baru menyadari ia hilang seminggu lalu. Teman-temannya mengatakan adikku pergi ke Pulau Rintis demi hal konyol."

Halilintar bisa bersimpati mengenai itu. Ia teringat tingkah polah Taufan, Thorn dan Blaze yang suka membuatnya marah akibat hal tidak berfaedah. Namun walau kerap bertengkar, dalam situasi ini pun tetap saja para kakak akan berusaha melindungi adiknya. Entah bagaimana cerita Kaizo, namun Halilintar pun memiliki sentimen yang sama—mungkin juga Halilintar akan menyelundupkan kapal menuju perairan terlarang seperti Kaizo, membuat resiko besar ia ditangkap anggota BAKAMLA atau Badan Keamanan Laut Malaysia yang berpatroli. Namun itu harga yang pantas jika taruhannya adalah menemui keluarganya, bukan?

Dengan hati mulai mantap, Halilintar lalu memandang Kaizo yang tampak menunggunya.

"Baiklah, aku akan bekerja sama," ujarnya. Kaizo tersenyum kecil namun Halilintar tak dapat melihatnya. Ia hanya memandang figur Kaizo yang berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan mendekati Halilintar.

"Aku memang takkan bisa masuk ke Pulau Rintis sendirian dan kau takkan bisa sampai ke Pulau Rintis tanpa aku," ujar Kaizo. "Kita memerlukan satu sama lain."

Kaizo berdiri tepat di depan Halilintar yang masih duduk di geladak. Halilintar mendongakkan wajahnya dan tampaklah baginya wajah Kaizo—ia agak terkejut melihat parasnya yang masih muda, tadinya Halilintar mengira ia adalah pria tua karena suara baritonnya.

"Kaizo," ujarnya singkat.

"Halilintar."

Kaizo mengulurkan tangannya dan Halilintar menyambutnya.

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

A/N

Saya suka ngebayangin gimana kalau Kaizo dan Hali, dua kakak sulung, bersatu buat nyelamatin keluarga mereka. Pasti seru~

Ini draft sudah berbulan-bulan di kepala saya dan akhirnya ditulis setelah wabah coronavirus itu ahahaha.

Yosh, voting time~ menurut pembaca saya harus apdet mana? Ada Aux Armes - Abide With Me - Selendang Merah - Wisata dan Mochi - Living Dragons? Silakan ketik ya di kolom review ^-^

Silakan juga kalau ada kritik/saran dan tanggapannya! ^-^


	2. Kabut

**Sebelumnya**: Halilintar, mahasiswa umur 19 tahun di Perak kehilangan kontak pada keenam adiknya dan kakeknya selama sebulan. Ia lalu hendak mengunjungi mereka di Pulau Rintis namun menghadapi rintangan. Seorang pria aneh bernama Kaizo terlihat menyelundupkan kapal tengah malam dan akhirnya berkonfrontasi dengan Halilintar. Kaizo lalu melumpuhkan Halilintar dan membawanya bersamanya, namun dari Kaizo, Halilintar mulai mencurigai banyak hal.

**.**

**.**

**Chapter II**

**Kabut**

**.**

**.**

Halilintar memejamkan mata namun ia tidak bisa terlelap nyenyak. Ada perasaan cemas tak menentu yang menganggu alam bawah sadarnya.

Ia bermimpi ia berlari ke rumahnya dan menemukan semua orang telah tiada. Kosong tanpa jejak apapun. Halilintar kemudian berlari memeriksa tiap kamar, namun semuanya nihil. Buram muram cat pada dinding itu, padahal seingat Halilintar rumah ini sangat cerah dan menggembirakan.

Sekarang seperti semuanya diselimuti debu tebal, seolah semuanya telah pergi begitu lama. Seolah tak ada yang ingat oleh Halilintar. Seolah tak ada yang menunggu Halilintar pulang. Seolah Halilintar sudah terlambat bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Rongga dadanya terasa mencelos kosong. Panik. Takut.

Tiba-tiba semburan ombak laut yang dingin mengejutkan Halilintar dari mimpi buruknya. Halilintar terjaga dan melihat sekeliling—rupanya ia masih berada di atas kapal menuju Pulau Rintis. Kapalnya sangat gelap tanpa lampu hanya mengandalkan langit malam cerah dan rembulan. Ombak laut bergelora kuat, riaknya menghantam lambung kapal dan memercik wajah Halilintar.

Rupanya ketika ia duduk beristirahat di dek, tanpa sengaja Halilintar terlelap sejenak. Ia kelelahan akibat perjalanan panjang dari Perak menuju pelabuhan dan seharian mencari feri yang tak kunjung tiba. Wajar saja ia tiba-tiba tertidur tanpa ia sadari.

Halilintar mengusap wajah dan rambutnya yang basah, bajunya pun sama kuyupnya. Air garam membuat kulitnya agak lengket dan angin kencang malam membuatnya kedinginan. Ia lalu meraih tas ransel dan memeriksa isinya—ternyata pakaiannya masih kering, tidak terendam. Ia mengucap kalimat syukur dengan lirih.

Halilintar memasuki anjungan kapal untuk bersalin pakaian dan malah menemukan Kaizo tengah berdiri di dekat kemudi. Mereka bertemu pandang sejenak.

Ia baru saja mau berbalik tanpa berbicara sedikitpun namun suara Kaizo menahan langkahnya.

"Kita akan sampai 15 menit lagi," ujar Kaizo.

"Oke," gumam Halilintar mengiyakan.

Tak ada hati melayani percakapan pada orang asing, Halilintar berbalik menuju buritan kapal dan bersalin baju di sana.

Kaizo menatap nun jauh di depan, sebuah teropong berada di tangan kanannya. Pulau Rintis sudah terlihat, ia tahu dari dinding kabut tebal putih yang menyelimuti perairan di sekitar pulau kecil itu. Bahkan tanpa teropong pun sudah mulai tampak oleh mata telanjang dinding kabut itu—mirip tirai raksasa yang menyembunyikan Pulau Rintis. Kaizo rasa tak ada kabut begitu persisten hingga bertahan selama 24 jam non-stop dan tak hilang sampai berminggu-minggu dalam cuaca hangat seperti ini.

Kabut laut tercipta akibat udara hangat yang basah berhembus ke atas permukaan laut yang dingin. Biasanya ada saat musim semi dan musim panas, tak aneh kabut laut kerap terbentuk pada perairan hangat seperti Malaysia. _Sea Surface Temperatures_ (SST) lazimnya harus selalu di bawah 20' Celcius agar tercipta kabut. Namun sangat ganjil jika kabut itu bertahan begitu lama dan juga sangat tebal, seakan-akan tak ada perubahan temperatur sama sekali baik di darat maupun laut.

Kaizo lalu melayangkan pandangannya pada bintang-gemintang di atas.

Jumlah bintang pada alam semesta memang tak terhitung, namun yang tampak dari bumi hanya ribuan saja. Kaizo menjadikan konstelasi sebagai pedomannya menunjuk arah selain kompas. Seperti pelaut zaman dahulu yang hanya bermodalkan ciri-ciri yang ada di alam, semenjak ia tak bisa menyalakan GPS.

Kaizo tiba-tiba teringat pada adiknya, Fang. Entah apa yang terjadi di sana, ada ribuan spekulasi berkelebatan di kepalanya. Kaizo adalah pribadi yang berkepala dingin dan percaya ia bisa mengatasi apapun yang dilemparkan padanya—hanya saja terkadang ia kekurangan petunjuk untuk menganalisa serta berhipotesis apa yang akan terjadi. Perencanaan memerlukan data yang memadai, bukan?

Tapi hilangnya Fang tak memberikan Kaizo data yang memadai—kecuali jutaan prasangka dan keharusan Kaizo untuk terjun langsung ke TKP tanpa tahu apa yang akan ia hadapi. Kaizo hanya ditinggalkan petunjuk berupa kamar Fang yang berantakan bak baru saja dijarah—lemari pakaian berhamburan isinya, kertas dan buku berserakan, lampu tidur yang pecah dan jendela yang terbuka lebar, menyebabkan dedaunan kering mengotori lantai serta tempat tidur. Kaizo juga menemukan petunjuk sebuah struk pembelian tiket kereta cepat ke pelabuhan dan absennya dompet serta ransel ungu milik Fang.

Kaizo meremas teropong pada tangannya. Retakan sebesar benang tercipta sedikit. Sudah seminggu berlalu dan banyak hal buruk bisa terjadi dalam kurun waktu seminggu. Sempatkan ia?

"Itukah kabutnya?"

Sebuah suara tiba-tiba mengusir bayangan Fang dari benak Kaizo. Pria itu menoleh dan mendapati Halilintar berada di belakangnya, matanya tertuju pada cakrawala. Ia melihat nun jauh di sana, keberadaan dinding putih seperti awan menutupi perairan Pulau Rintis.

"Ya, itu," gumam Kaizo.

"Bagaimana kau bisa navigasi di kabut setebal itu?" tanya Halilintar skeptis. "Kita bisa tersesat dan menabrak karang."

Kaizo rasa otak bocah itu tak terlalu tumpul.

"Tidak, aku kenal perairan itu."

Halilintar melirik dengan tatapan pesimis ke arah Kaizo. Alis kanannya terangkat.

"Begitukah?" ujarnya retorik. "Kuharap instingmu setajam kepercayaan dirimu."

"Aku tak memiliki rencana bunuh diri," geram Kaizo. "Aku mengarungi lautan ini dengan rencana matang. Aku tahu bagaimana melewati kabut itu."

"Sulit meyakinkan orang lain tanpa diiringi argumen valid," sindir Halilintar.

Kaizo menyeringai sedikit, ada kilat berbahaya di matanya. Halilintar tak suka itu, ia lalu mundur selangkah ke belakang.

"Lihatlah nanti," katanya. "Tapi ketika aku minta kau masuk ke anjungan, masuklah. Kunci rapat-rapat pintu dan jendela lalu sumbatlah segala lubang dan celah. Itu akan menyelamatkanmu."

Dengan itu Kaizo berbalik memunggungi Halilintar, matanya bertumpu pada gumpalan kabut yang kian mendekat. Halilintar merasa itu saran yang aneh dan cukup membunyikan alarm bahaya di kepalanya. Apa maksudnya? Memangnya apa yang akan mereka hadapi kelak?

Halilintar tak tahu harus percaya Kaizo atau tidak, dia seperti orang yang bermodal nekat saja. Bagaimana mungkin seorang pelaut, tanpa GPS dan hanya mengandalkan petunjuk alam bisa menerobos kabut yang konon tebalnya sampai tak bisa melihat pundak sendiri? Dengan apa Kaizo bisa tahu di mana mereka akan berlabuh? Mengandalkan keberuntungan belaka? Mengandalkan keberanian tanpa persiapan matang?

"Sudah mulai," kata Kaizo tiba-tiba. Ia lalu menoleh ke belakang. "Masuk ke anjungan. Tutup pintu dan jendelanya rapat-rapat. Jangan sampai ada celah dan lubang."

Halilintar mengerutkan alis. Sungguh perintah tak masuk akal.

"Kenapa?"

"Lakukan saja!"

Bulu roma Halilintar meremang, ia lalu berkata dengan nada yang berusaha sesopan mungkin walau ia kesal dianggap seperti anak kecil.

"Aku juga ada di perjalanan ini dan aku berhak tahu ada apa," ujar Halilintar. Kaizo tampak masam.

"Aku tak ada waktu menjelaskan. Sekarang cepat masuk sebelum terlambat."

Halilintar menahan egonya dan memilih mengalah. Ia tahu ia harus bekerja sama dengan Kaizo, karenanya ia tak boleh bertengkar dengannya walaupun Kaizo berperangai menyebalkan. Demi adik-adiknya, ia hanya harus menelan protesnya dan masuk ke anjungan. Lagipula, apa ruginya?

Halilintar berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu anjungan tempat kapten dan kru biasa mengemudikan kapal. Dengan agak malas-malasan, Halilintar menutup pintunya dan menarik turun kaca jendela. Ia mengecek apakah jendela-jendela itu berlubang atau tidak—ternyata sudah rapat sekali. Ia juga mengecek sudut ruangan mencari celah terbuka hingga celah pintu pun ia periksa.

Sekian menit Halilintar mengitari ruangan sempit itu, dengan telaten mencari celah dan lubang. Semuanya sudah rapat sekali seperti kaleng sarden, sesuai instruksi Kaizo.

Halilintar lantas menatap ke arah kaca besar dekat kemudi kapal.

Ia melihat Kaizo masih berdiri di dek utama. Tak jauh dari kapal, terlihat dinding kabut kian mendekat. Kabut itu seolah kelambu putih raksasa, ukurannya cukup mencengangkan—memanjang dari timur ke barat dan tinggi menjulang ke langit hingga tak terlihat puncaknya.

Kabut ini seperti gerbang masuk ke alam yang bukan untuk manusia.

Kapal mereka dengan kecepatan konstan melaju membelah laut. Kaizo tampak diam mematung, seakan-akan ia menunggu diselubungi kabut itu. Halilintar tak mengerti apa yang ada di kepala pria itu namun ia cukup tegang ketika menyaksikan kapal mereka kian mendekat hingga Halilintar bisa melihat geliat putih kabut seperti kawah mendidih. Bayangan hitam berkerut-kerut pada tiap gerakan kabutnya—tampak dari dekat, kabut itu tidak seperti kabut lagi, melainkan sebuah pintu masuk ke dunia mengerikan yang berisi segala macam petaka.

Halilintar berjengit saat mulut kapal mereka mulai menerobos gumpalan putih gelap itu—tak ayal Kaizo yang berdiri di haluan langsung ditelan oleh kabut, sosoknya menghilang begitu saja. Kepulan kabut tebal perlahan-lahan menyelubungi seluruh kapal hingga akhirnya Halilintar tak bisa melihat apapun dari kaca anjungan.

Akhirnya, kegelapan total melanda. Tebalnya kabut menutupi seluruh cahaya bulan dan bintang. Bayang-bayang mulai membesar, mengancam mata manusia buta sementara. Halilintar sudah menyalakan lampu anjungan sebelum kabut menyelubungi seluruh kapal—cahaya temaram bersinar di dekat kemudi, menerangi ruangan sempit itu. Halilintar memerhatikan sekelilingnya.

Kapal ini terus berlayar menerobos kabut seolah mengantarkan mereka ke dunia gaib. Gejolak kabut tebal terlihat di kaca seperti lidah-lidah api, bergerak-gerak menjilati tiap badan kapal.

Halilintar yang dididik akhlak oleh kedua orang tuanya, mau tidak mau agak mencemaskan nasib Kaizo. Apa maunya sang pria muda berdiri di tengah kabut, bukankah kabut setebal ini dapat membahayakan pernafasan manusia?

Agak bersungut, Halilintar berbalik menuju pintu anjungan dan membukanya—terlihat kabut tebal nan gelap dan Halilintar langsung menembusnya.

Naasnya, baru selangkah Halilintar di dalam kabut, tiba-tiba saja—

"Aah! Ah!"

Halilintar berteriak kesakitan, sekujur wajah, tangan dan lehernya terasa seperti dibakar dan ditusuk ribuan jarum kecil. Dengan panik, Halilintar kembali masuk ke anjungan dan membanting pintu agar tertutup.

Halilintar ambuk ke lantai—entah apa yang terjadi namun ketika Halilintar berada dalam kabut, seluruh kulitnya yang tidak tertutupi baju langsung terasa panas dan gatal. Dengan setengah tak sadar akibat _delirium_, Halilintar menggaruk keras-keras wajah, leher dan tangannya bergantian. Kulitnya mulai mengelupas akibat kuatnya ia menggaruk namun Halilintar tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali. Ada sesuatu di bawah kulitnya yang perlu dikeluarkan, ada sesuatu...

"Oh, _Rabbi_," erang Halilintar sambil mencakari lehernya sendiri. Rasanya panas dan gatal sekali—samar ia melihat kulitnya sudah memerah dan lecet-lecet. Ia hendak berhenti namun tidak bisa, tak bisa, harus terus menggaruk. Kulitnya seolah ditanami ribuan kutu yang mengigit secara bersamaan dan Halilintar tak bisa mengeluarkan mereka dari dalam kulit. Ia menjerit frustasi.

"Aaaaahh!"

Darah mulai mengucur dari wajah dan lehernya, mengotori tangan Halilintar seolah cat marun namun ia abaikan. Kutu-kutu itu masih terus menggaruki dan berkerumun di bawah kulitnya, mereka semakin dalam menggali. Halilintar mulai mengorek kulitnya yang terkelupas agar ia bisa melihat kutu-kutu itu—darahnya kian deras keluar namun tak ada apapun, mungkin jika ia kupas lebih dalam Halilintar akan bisa melihat koloni kutu yang bersarang di bawah kulitnya—

Tiba-tiba pintu anjungan terbuka dan tampak Kaizo yang gusar. Ia langsung menutup pintunya saat melihat Halilintar yang masih asyik mencakari wajahnya sendiri hingga berdarah-darah.

"Aku sudah katakan, jangan keluar anjungan!" hardik Kaizo marah.

Halilintar tak mampu menjawab, ia dengan histeris tengah mencakari kepalanya sendiri. Rambutnya rontok dan berserakan di lantai, darahnya menodai jari-jarinya hingga mengalir ke siku. Ia berteriak putus-asa.

Kaizo segera mengambil satu jerigen air tawar di sudut dan menuangkan air tawar itu ke atas Halilintar, mengguyurnya dengan merata. Sekonyong-konyongnya Halilintar merasakan gatal dan panasnya mulai mereda, diganti dengan sensasi dingin segar. Halilintar mulai pulih dari halusinasinya, ia memandangi tangannya yang berangsur membaik meski penuh darah bercampur air. Dengan limbung setengah bingung, Halilintar menatap Kaizo yang tampak marah sekali.

"Cepat gosok kulitmu."

Seolah sedang bermimpi, Halilintar mulai menggosok wajah, kepala, leher dan tangannya. Rasa perih luka cakarannya sendiri mulai terasa di mana-mana—Halilintar meringis menahan nyeri namun ia terus mencuci kulit dan kepalanya hingga ia tak merasakan rasa aneh apapun lagi. Bau amis darah terendus samar, berbaur dengan air yang mengaliri.

Agak mengejutkan Kaizo diam dan dengan sabar terus menuangkan air tawar sampai dirasa cukup, menyebabkan lantai anjungan itu agak banjir. Halilintar merasa lega sekali, sensasi seolah ia digerogoti jutaan kutu dari dalam kulit tiba-tiba lenyap begitu saja.

Kaizo menjatuhkan jerigen kosong itu ke lantai, bunyi berisik benda kosong berdentang ribut. Halilintar mengusap wajah dan rambutnya dari air—ia lalu berdiri seraya menahan rasa perih. Air di bajunya mengalir deras ke lantai, terpercik ke segala penjuru. Kaizo tampak menjauh sedikit dari Halilintar.

"Terimakasih atas pertolongannya," kata Halilintar. "Ada apa di kabut itu?"

"Itu beracun," ujar Kaizo. "Jangan sentuh kabut itu lagi. Meskipun racunnya akan netral kalau terkena air tawar, tapi dengan apa kau akan minum?"

Halilintar termangu sejenak mendengar ujaran Kaizo barusan. Ada banyak pertanyaan mengapa kabutnya beracun dan apa yang menyebabkannya seperti itu—namun ada satu pertanyaan paling mendominasi.

"Kau tampak baik-baik saja di dalam kabut," komentar Halilintar, penuh selidik.

Kaizo tampak tak senang mendapat komentar seperti itu. Ia segera beranjak dari sana tanpa menjawab—meninggalkan Halilintar dengan banyak pertanyaan, praduga dan kecurigaan.

Siapa sebenarnya Kaizo itu? Benarkah ia hendak menjemput adiknya di sana atau ia ada maksud lain? Bisakah ia memercayainya? Apa sebenarnya kabut ini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di Pulau Rintis? Selamatkah mereka semua? Tidak, selamatkah ia nanti melalui ini semua?

Halilintar ada firasat ini baru permulaan dari mimpi buruk.

Ia melemparkan pandangannya pada kaca dan menatap gulungan kabut yang kian menggila, menjanjikan hal-hal mengerikan yang menunggu di dalamnya. Entah apa yang disembunyikan dalam kabut ini. Mengapa sampai menyebabkan ia gila sementara? Apa tujuannya? Siapa yang menaruhnya di sana?

Halilintar duduk di kursi kru dan memutuskan untuk berdoa dan berzikir agar pikirannya lebih tenang. Ia tak tahu apapun. Ia hanya bisa berusaha. Lagipula, ke mana lagi ia menyerahkan takdirnya kecuali Dia?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sebelumnya, di Pulau Rintis.**

"Mengapa langitnya aneh, Kak Gem?"

Gempa, si kembar ketiga, menoleh sedikit dari tugas kuliahnya dan melihat kembar keenam, Thorn, tengah memangku dagunya di jendela. Mata besarnya menatapi langit yang mulai gelap, awan tampak bergelombang seperti ombak.

"Mau hujan, barangkali," jawab Gempa sekenanya. Ia kembali menulis di jurnal.

"Tapi Kak Gem, warnanya aneh," tunjuk Thorn ke arah langit. Gempa hanya tersenyum kecil namun matanya masih fokus ke tugasnya.

"Warnanya seperti apa, Thornie?"

"Uh, seperti tinta tumpah," kata Thorn. Gempa tertawa.

"Yah, mungkin mau badai."

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi memekakkan telinga, membuat darah Gempa seolah membeku di pembuluhnya. Ia pikir ia takkan pernah mendengar suara melengking tinggi itu, seperti suara teriakan burung pemakan bangkai.

**.**

**Sebelumnya, di Kuala Lumpur**

Fang tampak frustasi.

Ia mengusap air matanya sambil terus mengacak-acak lemari, berkemas baju seadanya dan sedikit perbekalan. Ia perlu perjalanan cepat dengan barang bawaan yang ringan.

Fang harus segera mencari kakaknya yang sudah hilang begitu lama. Beberapa bulan belakangan ia sudah melacak dan menanyai rekan-rekan Kaizo yang ia kenal. Fang juga mendatangi rumah-rumah demi petunjuk apapun—namun semua usahanya nihil. Tidak ada yang mengetahui di mana Kaizo, kakaknya seolah hilang ditelan bumi.

Kuliahnya terbengkalai. Nilai sempurna A-nya jatuh drastis. Ia jarang memakan apapun hingga tubuhnya kurus sekali, beratnya turun 14 kilogram. Fang tak peduli, ia terlalu terpuruk dalam depresi saat tahu pencariannya berbuah sia-sia.

Hingga hari itu ia mendapat pesan dari nomor tak dikenal. Isinya hanya seperti ini.

["KAIZO PULAU RINTIS"]

Fang segera membuang segalanya dan memesan kereta tercepat ke sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kapal itu akhirnya berhenti dan menabrak sesuatu entah apa itu. Suaranya cukup nyaring hingga mengejutkan Halilintar—apakah mereka menabrak karang? Atau benda lain?

Halilintar yang duduk di anjungan segera berdiri dan menatap kaca lekat-lekat namun semuanya masih ditutupi kabut tebal. Ia hanya bisa menebak-nebak tanpa bisa mengecek situasi di luar sana.

Pintu anjungan tiba-tiba dibuka dengan keras, Halilintar terlonjak kaget. Tampak Kaizo masuk dengan terburu-buru, pakaiannya sudah compang-camping dan hampir hancur seolah ia baru saja selamat dari kebakaran besar. Tercium bau aneh seperti bau bangkai dari tubuhnya, agak bercampur dengan bau amis dan air laut. Halilintar heran sekali melihatnya namun ia diam saja.

"Minggir!" seru Kaizo sambil mendekati kemudi kapal. Halilintar dengan senang hati menjauh dari Kaizo—ia tak pernah bertemu orang yang bisa membuat dirinya bingung sesering ini.

Kaizo tampak sibuk pada area kemudi, entah apa yang ia lakukan tapi tindakannya membuat laju kapal menjadi sangat melambat seolah sebentar lagi berhenti. Kaizo lalu memandang Halilintar.

"Kita sudah sampai," ujarnya. Halilintar sangsi dengan klaim itu tapi ia tahan diri dari mengkritik.

"Oke," katanya. "Tak bisa pastikan apapun karena kabut."

"Melewati pantai, kabut pasti hilang," kata Kaizo. "Tutupi kepalamu, wajah dan tangan dengan kain. Kau tak mau kejadian seperti tadi terulang, bukan?"

Kaizo lalu pergi dari sana, entah apa lagi yang ia kerjakan. Bau bangkai, amis dan air laut masih tersisa di anjungan, Halilintar tak paham asalnya dari mana—namun ia tepis pemikiran itu dan segera merogoh tasnya untuk mencari sesuatu.

Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu Tok Aba serta keenam adiknya. Jantung Halilintar berdetak lebih keras rasanya. Apa yang akan ia temui di sana?

Halilintar cepat-cepat memakai sarung tangan hitam dan jaket berlengan panjang—luka bekas cakarannya terasa pedih saat bergesekan dengan kain. Ia pun memasang topi berlidah merah-hitam dengan agak meringis karena luka cakar di kepalanya namun Halilintar tak tahu bagaimana ia melindungi wajah dan kepalanya dari racun kabut.

Halilintar berusaha mengakali. Ia menyelubungi kepalanya dengan kaus sampai wajah dan lehernya tertutup sempurna. Ia menahan perihnya serat kain bergesekan dengan luka cakar yang masih basah di wajahnya—sayangnya ada masalah baru.

Bagaimana ia bisa melihat jalan kalau matanya tertutup? Tapi jika matanya terbuka sekalipun, bagaimana ia bisa melihat di tengah kabut tebal begini? Sama saja hasilnya bukan?

Dengan wajah masih terbalut kaus, Kaizo tiba-tiba masuk. Ia sudah berganti pakaian meski tanpa pelindung apapun. Halilintar tak bisa melihat sosoknya tapi ia mendengar langkah cepat Kaizo mendekatinya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, pria itu mencengkram lengan Halilintar dengan kasar dan menariknya keluar anjungan.

Sambil menahan rasa sakit di lengan dan rasa agak jengkel, Halilintar pikir ia tak perlu repot-repot lagi memikirkan bagaimana ia melihat jalan.

Langkahnya agak tersandung-sandung karena Halilintar tak bisa melihat apapun, namun pria itu sepertinya tidak memiliki hambatan apapun berjalan di dalam kabut. Dari balik kausnya, Halilintar mencium bau bangkai dan amis semakin keras berhembus, bercampur dengan bau mineral. Darimana asalnya? Sepanjang ingatan Halilintar tinggal di Pulau Rintis, ia tak pernah mencium aroma memuakkan seperti ini.

Mereka berhenti berjalan dan kaki Halilintar melanggar sesuatu. Ia merabanya dan rupanya mereka sampai di bibir kapal, ada pagar di tepian. Lantas bagaimana ia turun?

"Lompat," perintah Kaizo.

Halilintar memanjat pagar haluan, Kaizo masih menahan lengannya agar tak jatuh. Ia lalu melompat ke bawah tanpa tahu ia akan mendarat di mana.

"Bugh!"

Kakinya tiba-tiba terbenam ke pasir basah. Lumpur terpercik ke segala arah, sepatunya terbenam seluruhnya. Agak kesusahan, Halilintar mencabut kakinya dari lumpur dan berjalan ke tempat agak kering dengan sepatu agak berat—detik berikutnya Kaizo menyambar lengannya lagi dan setengah menyeret Halilintar ke rute yang Kaizo inginkan. Halilintar merasa seperti tahanan penjara saja namun ia tahan lidahnya dari protes.

Sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu dengan Tok Aba serta keenam saudaranya. Ia bisa bersabar dengan perlakuan tidak enak, justru berkat Kaizo ia sampai ke mari meski Halilintar tak tahu apa yang Kaizo inginkan darinya.

Dengan membisu, mereka berjalan menyusuri tanah berpasir dan berkerikil, sesekali kaki Halilintar tersandung gundukan akar kelapa dan terjerat rumput menjalar—sekitar tiga puluh menit mereka berjalan tergesa-gesa. Lengan Halilintar yang dipiting Kaizo mulai terasa kebas akibat kuatnya tenaga pria itu, namun Halilintar bisa menahannya.

Untungnya Kaizo tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan dan melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Halilintar.

"Lepaskan penutup wajahmu."

Cepat-cepat Halilintar melepaskan kaus yang membalut kepalanya dan ia menyaksikan pemandangan tidak biasa.

Ini adalah jalan utama menuju kota, ada banyak toko-toko dan bangunan, lalu rumah-rumah penduduk—tapi semuanya kosong melompong. Suasananya gelap sekali tanpa satupun lampu penerangan, apalagi ini sudah lewat tengah malam. Tak hanya gelap gulita, jalanan pun tampak penuh sampah berserakan serta barang-barang toko yang berhamburan keluar. Kaca-kaca pecah, pintu-pintu rusak dan terbuka lebar. Buram dan kusam, penuh debu serta tanah.

Pulau Rintis sudah menjadi kota mati.

Jantung Halilintar seperti diremas kuat-kuat. Apa semua keluarganya masih hidup? Apa mereka semua selamat? Apa mereka baik-baik saja tanpa merasakan penderitaan?

Atau ia sudah terlambat?

Dengan perasaan hancur, Halilintar melangkah maju perlahan, matanya menelisik tiap jengkal bangunan dengan tak percaya.

"Apa... apa-apaan ini?" tanya Halilintar lirih.

"Ayo kita cari mereka," ujar Kaizo. "Kita harus berjalan memanfaatkan kegelapan. Jangan berjalan di tempat mencolok."

"Kenapa?" tanya Halilintar. "Kenapa harus bersembunyi? Apa yang kita hadapi?"

"Mereka bisa menangkap kita."

"Siapa mereka ini? Siapa kau sebenarnya? Kau seperti tahu semua ini," desis Halilintar curiga.

Kaizo mengerutkan alisnya tanda ia tak terpengaruh amarah Halilintar.

"Aku akan ceritakan tapi kita tak bisa berlama-lama di sini. Lebih baik kita bergerak sekarang."

"BRAK!"

Terdengar bunyi benda jatuh dari arah belakang. Kaizo dan Halilintar langsung waspada, mereka hening sejenak menajamkan telinga. Beberapa detik berlalu tanpa ada suara lain, Kaizo menatap Halilintar dengan alis terangkat sebelah. Halilintar mengangguk kecil, setuju penjelasan ditunda sampai masa yang tepat.

Mereka mulai berjalan menapaki jalanan yang lenggang itu, menghadapi takdir apapun yang menunggu mereka di sana.

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

**A/N**

Terimakasih kepada **0Aozora0 - society-kun - Owloka - Strawberry Cheesecake14 - ReincArte - nyankuro - puput - Anstian - Darklulin - a. .7 - Chanderione - Wafferoll Deka - Ramboochan - hannabiramochi** yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan review! Ehehehe~

Moga kalian semua sehat-sehat ya aamiin!

Silakan review~


	3. Pertanyaan

**Sebelumnya**: Seminggu lalu, Fang, adik Kaizo pergi ke Pulau Rintis atas pesan dari nomor tak dikenal. Sebulan yang lalu, Thorn, adik kembar Halilintar, bertanya pada Gempa mengapa langit di kota mereka tampak aneh. Di masa sekarang, Halilintar dan Kaizo sudah tiba di Pulau Rintis. Kabut beracun yang menyelubungi pesisir berhasil mereka lewati, dan mereka menemui suasana Pulau Rintis yang sunyi sekali tanpa kehidupan. Bangunan ditinggalkan dan tak ada listrik. Halilintar mempertanyakan identitas Kaizo yang seolah tahu sesuatu namun ia sembunyikan.

**.**

**.**

**Chapter III**

**Pertanyaan**

**.**

**.**

**Pulau Rintis, 02.55 AM, dinihari.**

Malam mulai berakhir namun kegelapan pekat masih menyelubungi separuh wajah bumi. Tak ada satu pun pelita di sini, memaksa Halilintar dan Kaizo mengandalkan cahaya pucat bulan saja untuk navigasi. Bayang-bayang terlihat seperti raksasa hitam yang menggerayangi tiap langkah mereka, menyembunyikan kedua figur dari mata-mata yang mengintai.

Kaizo tiba-tiba berpaling dan menyelinap masuk ke sebuah ruko yang pintunya tergulung separuh, tampak sampah dan barang dagangan berhamburan di halamannya. Di belakang Kaizo, Halilintar terus mengekor sambil terus menyapukan matanya. Ia pun ikut memasuki ruko.

Matanya hampir tak bisa melihat apapun, kecuali siluet tubuh Kaizo yang melangkah kian dalam. Halilintar segera menyusul, matanya berusaha fokus pada punggung Kaizo agar tak kehilangan jejaknya. Sayangnya mata manusia hanya bisa melihat dalam cahaya minimum saja sebelum benar-benar buta. Kian dalam mereka masuk, Halilintar semakin kehilangan sosok pria itu.

Tanpa sengaja kaki Halilintar tersandung barang, suaranya cukup berisik menggema di kegelapan. Hampir saja ia jatuh terjerembab, namun berhasil ia atur keseimbangannya. Halilintar hendak memanggil Kaizo ketika ia melihat seberkas cahaya api, pantulan sinarnya melompati dinding. Halilintar berjalan cepat-cepat dan menemukan Kaizo berada dalam ruangan berisi meja dan lemari, sebatang lilin dinyalakan. Halilintar menerka ruangan ini dahulu tempat pemilik ruko menyimpan arsip, ia melihat banyak sekali kertas nota berceceran di lantai.

Kaizo tiba-tiba menutup pintu ruangan, memerangkap cahaya lilin hanya pada kamar itu. Halilintar melipat tangannya di dada.

"Jadi?"

Pria itu mengerling dan duduk di lantai. Halilintar mengikuti gesturnya.

"Dahulu, aku ditugaskan ke Sabah," ujar Kaizo. "Aku mantan tentara. Tugasku patroli laut bersama timku, menjaga perbatasan negara dari kapal penyelundup."

"Sulit," komentar Halilintar.

"Yeah," sahut Kaizo. "Perbatasan laut lebih susah diawasi daripada darat, banyak celah bagi para penyelundup membawa paket narkoba atau mengeruk hasil laut luar wilayahnya. Aku ditugaskan cukup lama di pesisir Sabah hingga tiba-tiba aku dimutasi ke pulau terpencil, sekitar dua kilometer dari Pulau Rintis. Mereka menjulukinya Pulau Bakau karena hutannya dan masih termasuk gugus Kepulauan Rintis Tua. Mutasi ini tak terduga dan sangat jauh dari tempat asalku, namun pemindahan adalah hal wajar maka aku tak pernah menaruh curiga."

Ekspresi Kaizo tampak mengeras setelahnya, urat-urat di lengannya mulai bermunculan. Dari pendar lilin yang lemah, Halilintar melihat iris Kaizo tampak merah seperti lahar gunung. Alisnya berkerut. Apa ia salah lihat?

"Aku tidak dimutasi untuk menjaga markas. Aku dimutasi ke sebuah bangunan besar dan tiba-tiba aku tak sadarkan diri. Entah apa yang terjadi padaku, aku tak ingat sama sekali. Semuanya seperti mimpi. Namun saat akhirnya tersadar, aku terbaring di hutan, tak jauh dari bangunan itu."

Kaizo ingat sensasi ketika ia terjaga—kepalanya seperti disumbat kapas, seluruh otot tubuhnya bertautan dan lima panca indera menghantamnya dengan stimulus intens bak gelombang tsunami. Sistem sarafnya seakan digigiti ribuan semut merah, tiap jengkal tubuhnya terbakar api imajiner.

Ketika itu ia bisa mendengar suara cicit tikus yang jauh sekali. Ia bisa melihat burung yang mengepak satu kilometer dari tempatnya. Ia bisa mencium bau lebih tajam daripada sebelumnya. Seluruh informasi sensoriknya membanjiri otak dan menuntut diproses. Kaizo hampir gila rasanya tiba-tiba ia merasai hal-hal yang seharusnya tidak bisa ia rasai.

Namun ia tak memberitahu bagian itu pada Halilintar. Kaizo rasa Halilintar yang merupakan orang asing tak patut mendapatkan informasi berlebihan, tapi anak muda itu harus tahu sesuatu yang buruk terjadi di sini. Konspirasi besar.

Tak perlu Halilintar mendengar bagian pelik itu, ia saja sudah tercenung mendengar kisah singkat Kaizo. Menurutnya, cerita Kaizo justru menambah misteri.

"Apa yang terjadi setelahnya?"

"Ada sekawanan pria membawa senjata laras panjang memburuku, aku tak mengerti mengapa aku dikejar. Aku lari ke pantai. Di sana ada kapal tertambat dan aku berhasil pergi walau harus dihujani tembakan ketika mereka sadar aku mencuri kapal. Bahan bakar hanya cukup sampai Pulau Rintis, jadi aku berhenti di sini dan melanjutkan pelarian. Anehnya, mereka tidak mengejarku lagi. Aku menumpang feri ke seberang."

"Apa mereka menghadangmu di pelabuhan?" tanya Halilintar heran. Kaizo mengerinyit.

"Memang ada pemeriksaan ketat tapi aku berhasil lolos."

"Mengapa kau dikejar? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Halilintar tak mengerti.

"Aku tak melakukan apapun, setidaknya itu yang kuingat," ujar Kaizo. Kepalanya mulai terasa berat ketika berusaha mencari potongan memori. Hasilnya selalu nihil. Memorinya bersih, ia hanya mampu mengenang saat ia mendapat perintah untuk pindah. Setelah itu, semuanya gelap.

"Sesampainya di sana, bagaimana kau bersembunyi?" tanya Halilintar.

"Aku bersembunyi sebisaku dan menjauhi kota besar seperti Kuala Lumpur. Itu sulit sebab satu-satunya keluargaku, Fang, ada di sana. Aku khawatir mereka menangkapnya dan membawanya sebagai alasan memerasku agar keluar. Selama berbulan-bulan aku bersembunyi dan tiap minggu, aku melakukan perjalanan ke universitas tempat Fang kuliah untuk mengecek keberadaannya. Berbulan-bulan aku berhasil menghindari deteksi dan tiba-tiba saja Fang hilang. Saat aku berhasil tiba di rumahnya, aku melihat struk pembelian tiket untuk menyusul ke sini."

Kaizo memejamkan matanya erat, seolah menahan emosi. Halilintar dapat bersimpati padanya. Enam adik kembarnya dan kakeknya hilang tanpa kontak—melihat situasi sekarang di Pulau Rintis yang jauh dari kata stabil dan normal hanya membuat Halilintar semakin diserang rasa gundah. Pertanyaan yang terus berkelebat di benaknya hanya "apakah mereka semua masih hidup?".

"Ini akan menjadi pencarian sulit, tapi mari kita uraikan dahulu," ucap Kaizo lagi. "Untuk sekarang kita harus tahu ke mana mereka semua. Ada ratusan penduduk di Pulau Rintis, takkan mungkin mereka raib tanpa jejak sama sekali. Sayangnya, memeriksa satu per satu rumah itu pekerjaan tidak efisien. Kita harus mulai dari tempat yang kita kenali dan mulai investigasi dari sana."

Halilintar menelan ludahnya. Kaizo menyilangkan jemarinya, matanya yang sewarna batu rubi tampak berkilat-kilat.

"Aku tak pernah tinggal di sini tapi kau lahir dan besar di sini. Kita cari rumahmu dan dari sana kita bisa mencari petunjuk. Mereka pasti meninggalkan sesuatu untukmu... sebuah pesan atau cerita."

Halilintar mengepalkan tangannya, jantungnya berdebar keras sekali. Apa yang akan ia temukan di sana?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Satu minggu yang lalu.**

Fang merengut marah, matanya menatap ke arah cakrawala seolah menuntut jawaban.

Ia cemas. Keringat dingin membasahi kulitnya dan telapak tangannya mendingin. Ia panik karena tak bisa ke Pulau Rintis, pekerja di pelabuhan berkata kalau sudah beberapa minggu semua feri libur. Tak ada kapal yang akan pergi ke sana, desas-desusnya ada kabut tebal aneh menyelimuti sekeliling pulau kecil itu.

Fang masygul ketika pencarian kakaknya harus tersandung di masalah merepotkan macam moda transportasi. Ia harus cari cara lain, ia _harus_ dapat cara lain!

Fang mengurai benang kusut pikirannya, ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Tenang, tenang. Kaizo adalah personel tentara, ia kuat dan cerdik. Ia bisa mempertahankan diri. Ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan di situasi genting. Ia pasti baik-baik saja.

_Lalu mengapa ia harus mengkhawatirkan Kaizo? Kalau Kaizo yang lebih mumpuni daripada dirinya saja bisa terjebak masalah, apalagi dirinya yang lemah itu?_

Fang cepat-cepat menepis ide menganggu tersebut. Ia kemari karena ia mendapat pesan teks misterius yang hanya berbunyi "[KAIZO PULAU RINTIS]". Itu cukup mengejutkan Fang karena kakaknya bertugas di pesisir Sabah, bukan di Pulau Rintis. Jauh sekali dari tempat semula. Pantas saja Fang kehilangan jejaknya, rupanya selama ini ia mengendus bau yang keliru.

Fang yakin sekali ini isyarat dari kakaknya untuk menemuinya di sana. Jika Kaizo meminta bantuannya, itu bermakna ia menganggap Fang mampu melakukan sesuatu. Kaizo bukan tipe kakak yang akan mengorbankan keluarga satu-satunya untuk keselamatan dirinya. Kaizo takkan ingin menaruh Fang dalam skenario penuh pisau. Fang adalah prioritasnya nomor satu, meski Kaizo tak pernah mengutarakannya. Ia bukan orang yang pandai merangkai kata-kata atau merasa wajib menjelaskan dirinya.

Karenanya Fang yakin Kaizo memintanya ke Pulau Rintis pasti karena sesuatu yang penting, namun tidak akan membahayakan keselamatannya.

Fang menyusuri bibir pantai, agak jauh dari hiruk-pikuk pelabuhan. Ia harus menemukan kapal yang bertolak ke sana, tapi siapa yang mau menyewakan?

Mata Fang menatap deretan kapal layar berukuran medium. Warnanya putih bersih, tersusun rapi di dermaga. Fang rasa kapal-kapal ini milik perorangan, lazimnya para pengusaha untuk berlibur atau untuk dijual.

Tiba-tiba dalam benak Fang, terbit pikiran jahat ingin mencurinya saja namun segera ia urungkan karena ia tak tahu bagaimana mengoperasikan kapal. Lagipula, mencuri justru memperumit masalah.

Fang menghela nafas dan mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Nafasnya gemetar dan ia menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak marah. Selama beberapa bulan ini ia sudah _stress_ luar biasa akibat Kaizo yang hilang kabar. Ia berusaha menyeimbangkan usaha pencariannya dan waktu kuliahnya, walau kerap terbengkalai. Jika saja bukan karena janji pada kakaknya, Fang pasti sudah mengundurkan diri dari kampus dan fokus mengejar jejak Kaizo.

Ia takut suatu hari nanti ia akan dipaksa menerima realita di mana ia sebatang kara. Ia sudah kehilangan kedua orang tuanya, tak ada lagi keluarga dekat yang bisa ia percayai dan kini Kaizo juga meninggalkannya. Ia tak memiliki siapapun lagi—Fang memegang erat pada talian darah ini dan Kaizo pantas diperjuangkan sedemikian rupa. Kaizo pantas mendapatkan usaha terbaiknya walau akan membuat Fang menjadi debu dan abu.

Namun jikalau pada akhirnya ia gagal juga, Fang takkan menyesal terlalu dalam karena ia sudah mengucurkan tiap tetes darahnya demi ini. Karena ia sudah memerah habis sari pati jiwa dan pikirannya ke pencarian ini. Kaizo keluarganya. Kaizo adalah keluarga satu-satunya. Ia pantas diperjuangkan!

"Hei!"

Fang terperanjat dan menoleh, seorang pria muda berwajah ramah berlari menghampirinya. Insting Fang menjerit tanda bahaya namun ia abaikan.

Lelaki itu tersenyum sopan padanya, ia berhenti berjalan dan berdiri di dekat Fang.

"Anda Fang?" tanyanya.

Fang kian merasa curiga, ia mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. Dari mana orang ini tahu namanya?

"Namaku bukan Fang," dustanya. Lelaki itu tersenyum tawar.

"Saya tahu Anda Fang, sayalah yang mengirimkan pesan keberadaan kakak Anda," ujarnya tenang. Mata Fang terbelalak tak percaya.

"Siapa Anda? Di mana kakakku?"

"Ah, sebaiknya kita berbicara di kapal. Anda tak menemukan feri ke Pulau Rintis, bukan? Saya sudah menyiapkan keberangkatan kita."

Lelaki muda itu memberikan gestur pada Fang agar mengikutinya, ia sendiri mulai melangkah tanpa menunggu.

Ada banyak alasan jika mengikuti orang asing penuh misteri adalah hal yang sangat berbahaya, instingnya berderik ribut memintanya lari sejauh mungkin. Itu ide sangat buruk dan pencariannya bisa kembali lagi ke poin awal.

Namun Fang yang tak tahu apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan, dengan mudah mengabaikan peringatan di benaknya. Tambah lagi pria ini menjanjikan kapal untuk menyebrang dan tahu posisi Kaizo, maka dengan hati bimbang Fang menyusul sosok pria misterius tersebut. Demi Kaizo. Semuanya demi keluarganya.

Sayang beribu sayang tak terbetik di benak Fang pertanyaan mengapa orang ini membantunya dan benar-tidaknya informasi keberadaan Kaizo di Pulau Rintis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pulau Rintis, 03.28 AM, dinihari.**

Halilintar dan Kaizo berjalan menyusuri jalan utama menuju rumah Tok Aba. Kegelapan pekat menyelimuti segala bangunan tegak, hanya cahaya redup dari bulan yang bersinar seperti lilin hampir padam. Setiap sudut hanya siluet, seakan menyimpan kengerian yang menunggu dilepaskan.

Kaizo enggan memakai senter atau sejenisnya, ia menyarankan untuk terus berjalan di bawah bayang-bayang agar tidak mencolok. Halilintar rasa itu masuk akal dan ia menuruti sarannya tanpa membantah.

Halilintar menyapukan pandangan, langkah kakinya terus bergerak tanpa jeda. Tak terdengar suara apapun kecuali angin malam menerpa dedaunan, menciptakan suara gemerisik lembut. Ia tak terbiasa dengan suasana sesunyi ini, seolah diamnya pertanda datangnya bencana lebih menyesakkan.

Memang aneh insiden ini—ada ratusan penduduk di Pulau Rintis dan ke mana mereka semua? Kuasa mengerikan macam apa yang bisa menghilangkan ratusan orang tanpa jejak?

"Masih jauhkah rumahmu?" tanya Kaizo. Suaranya berbisik.

"Belok kanan dan kita memasuki wilayah perumahan."

Mereka tak berbicara lagi hingga mereka sampai di rumah Tok Aba, 20 menit kemudian. Seluruh nafas Halilintar seakan terhempas keluar ketika melihat kondisi rumah mereka.

Rumah itu gelap seperti rumah-rumah yang lain, pagarnya terbuka separuh dan rusak parah. Halilintar menyentuh teralisnya dan ia rasa pagar ini terkunci ketika dihantam keras dari luar hingga bengkok, entah apa itu.

Dengan perasaan horor menggelayuti hati, Halilintar memasuki halaman yang semrawut tersebut. Ia menyadari pintu depan rumah Tok Aba sudah hancur, engselnya menggantung dan daun pintunya hampir roboh. Serat-serat kayunya berserakan, banyak sekali bekas guratan memanjang seolah-olah...

"Mirip cakaran hewan buas," komentar Kaizo. "Sebesar beruang, mungkin."

Dengan telinga berdenging keras bak peringatan, Halilintar segera memasuki rumah itu diikuti Kaizo. Gelap sekali hampir tak terlihat apapun namun cahaya rembulan merembes dari jendela-jendela yang belum ditutupi tirai. Terlihat banyak perabotan yang terbalik dan berserakan, sebuah lemari terguling memuntahkan isinya dan tiga bilah pisau kotor tergeletak di lantai.

Suasananya melukiskan kegemparan luar biasa.

Mereka terus berjalan melewati tiap ruangan—hingga sesampainya di ruang keluarga, Halilintar tak bisa menahan sesengguknya ketika menyaksikan cipratan besar darah kering di dinding dan robekan dua jaket adiknya, Taufan dan Gempa, di lantai. Tangan Halilintar gemetar hebat saat ia memungut serpihan baju adiknya yang dibercaki darah lama, warnanya telah berubah menjadi kecokelatan.

Halilintar berlutut dan mencengkram serpihan jaket adiknya, air matanya mengalir dalam diam. Hatinya terasa remuk-redam membayangkan ribuan skenario adik-adiknya dibantai tanpa ampun, jeritan minta tolong mereka, rasa takut dan ngeri menjadi penutup hidup mereka semua... dan Halilintar sama sekali tidak tahu, ia aman sentosa di Perak. Halilintar tak mampu membayangkan lebih jauh lagi saat perasaan berduka dan bersalah menindihi pundaknya dengan ribuan ton besi. Tak ada bedanya rasa sakit dicabut tiap bilah tulang rusuknya dengan tragedi ini.

Halilintar mengeluarkan suara sesenggukan seraya membenamkan wajahnya pada jaket Taufan dan Gempa, aroma kematian menguar kental dan membuatnya terasa seperti pecundang paling besar di dunia ini.

Bagaimana ia bisa berjalan membawa kesedihan seberat ini? Tanpa sadar Halilintar mengigit bibirnya hingga berdarah dan menangis sejadi-jadi. Pedih sekali rasanya saat ia kehilangan sebanyak ini, seakan-akan ada jari yang merenggut paksa jantungnya ketika masih berdetak. Halilintar takut ia akan berjalan sebatang kara, membuka lembar demi lembar hari dalam bisu. Tak ada lagi rumah, semuanya hangus terbakar tanpa sisa apapun.

Halilintar merasa hilang untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya. Raungan itu begitu memekakkan telinga dan membuat dunia senyap walau sekejap.

"Mereka mungkin masih hidup," kata Kaizo, membuat Halilintar teringat ada orang lain bersamanya. "Selama belum ada jenazah, sangat mungkin mereka selamat di suatu tempat."

Bait kalimat Kaizo seakan air dingin yang membasuh kepalanya dan Halilintar membiarkan pemikirannya berlayar menjauh, membiarkan harapan mulai berbunga dalam hatinya. Perlahan, ia menoleh pada Kaizo. Koyakan jaket Taufan dan Gempa masih dalam pelukannya.

Wajah Kaizo tampak tenang namun matanya menyorotkan simpati. Ia berlutut di sisi Halilintar, tangan Kaizo terasa hangat ketika menyentuh belikatnya.

"Darah kering ini memang banyak tapi tak cukup membuat orang mati," ujar Kaizo, berupaya menenangkan. "Lagipula, kau tak bisa bergelimang kekalutan padahal ini baru permulaan. Jangan menarik kesimpulan terburuk pada bukti sedikit. Ada peluang kalau adik-adikmu menunggu ditemukan."

Kata-kata Kaizo sedikit menawarkan rasa pahit di lidah. Mungkinkah semua adiknya masih hidup? Jika Halilintar cukup fokus, ia bisa bertahan dengan pemikiran demikian—selama ia belum melihat jenazah mereka, sangat mungkin mereka selamat di suatu tempat. Sangat mungkin mereka semua masih hidup dan menunggu ditemukan.

Halilintar menggenggam harapan itu walau setipis benang dan serapuh rumah laba-laba. Apapun itu, selama ia bisa terus berjalan lagi. Apapun itu, lebih baik daripada bayangan semua keluarganya mati mengenaskan. Apapun itu selama ia bisa berdiri lagi dan mencari mereka lalu memeluk mereka semua. Rasa rindunya sudah terlalu membuncah, sulit ia bendung. Dia berjanji takkan berpisah lagi pada keluarganya, semuanya akan ia hadapi bersama-sama.

Halilintar merasakan tangan Kaizo meremas pelan pundaknya. Ia tak menyangka Kaizo berusaha menghiburnya, mungkin karena insting seorang kakak dalam diri Kaizo dan bersimpati pada Halilintar. Mungkin Kaizo tak sedingin sangkaannya.

"Ayo teruskan cari petunjuk. Kita tak bisa diam saja di sini," ujar Kaizo. Ia menaruh sebuah senter kecil di depan Halilintar, isyarat implisitnya. Usai itu, Kaizo segera beranjak pergi untuk menyusuri lebih dalam rumah tersebut.

Kaizo benar. Ia harus logis sekarang dan melanjutkan, waktu takkan menunggunya selesai bersedih dan terhanyut arus prasangka terburuk. Ia harus kuat, kondisi ini takkan mengizinkan orang lemah. Ia harus kuat, kuat, kuat—

Lutut Halilintar terasa lemas sekali ketika ia mencoba berdiri. Halilintar menguat-nguatkan tubuhnya dan menegakkan posturnya, dua robekan jaket adiknya ia kantongi. Jemarinya masih gemetar namun sudah lebih terkendali.

Ia meraih senter kecil tersebut dan melangkah. Masih ada kabut di kepalanya, namun perlahan-lahan ia hapus demi pencarian efektif. Ia tak boleh bermental cengeng. Bukan waktunya.

Halilintar mengusap wajahnya sembari melantunkan zikir lirih untuk menguatkan mental. Ia lalu menyalakan senter, menyorotkannya pada sekeliling. Tampak partikel debu tipis meliputi tiap perkakas, percikan darah kering pun mulai tampak jelas menghiasi dinding dan jendela. Genangan darah lama itu membentuk pola lingkaran di lantai, sebagian mengotori meja dan kursi yang terbalik dan patah.

Halilintar menelan ludahnya dan berbalik, menuju ke tangga tingkat atas. Jantungnya kian berdebar layaknya pelari maraton menuju garis _finish_. Ia akan muntah kalau mengendus bau ruangan itu lebih lama lagi dan menyaksikan tumpahan darah adik-adiknya. Ia harus fokus dan menggunting dahulu kemelut perasaannya untuk ia urus nanti. Sekarang, Halilintar harus mencari petunjuk keberadaan mereka.

Halilintar menapaki tangga menuju tingkat atas, tempat para adik-adiknya biasa berdiam. Ada dua kamar di atas sana dan balkon penuh pot-pot milik Thorn. Satu kamar diisi oleh Blaze dan Ice, si kembar keempat dan kelima. Yang lain ditempati Thorn dan Solar, kembar keenam dan ketujuh. Gempa dan Taufan mengambil kamar di lantai bawah, Tok Aba memiliki kamar sendiri.

Mungkin Halilintar akan menemukan sesuatu di atas sana.

Halilintar menengadah dan melihat akses masuk lantai dua tampak gelap gulita, seperti mulut besar menganga berwarna hitam. Sesuatu yang berat seolah berputar di lambungnya dan ia mempercepat langkahnya.

Cahaya senter menyoroti koridor gelap tersebut, dua pintu kamar adiknya tampak terbuka. Halilintar memasukinya.

Kaizo berada di lantai bawah, ia benci bau bermacam rupa di sini berbaur dengan bau busuk. Ia menutup hidungnya dan memeriksa sebuah kamar yang gelap gulita. Mata Kaizo terbiasa melihat dengan cahaya minim, ia bukan lagi manusia biasa. Sembari membungkus hidungnya rapat-rapat, ia menapaki kamar itu.

Sesegeranya ia melihat seonggok bangkai besar hampir tak dikenali bentuknya. Bau manis memuakkan bercampur busuknya daging menguar kuat, membuat Kaizo sulit menarik nafas. Ia memicingkan mata agar ia bisa menangkap jelas bangkai apa di depannya.

Tubuh bangkai itu memanjang seperti ular. Wajahnya dalam ekspresi mengerikan, mulutnya menganga lebar—telalu besar untuk ukuran rahang normal. Ada sebilah pisau menancap pada dadanya. Daging itu telah terkelupas semua, diurai sempurna oleh serangga, ulat dan semut. Bangkainya membengkak dan mengeluarkan cairan hitam banyak sekali, membanjiri ranjang putih tersebut.

Kaizo menerka apakah ia salah satu anggota keluarga Halilintar yang tak selamat? Jika Halilintar melihat ini, ia akan _shock_. Bagaimana Kaizo menjelaskannya dengan ringan? Boleh jadi Halilintar akan terlalu terkejut hingga ia tak mampu bergerak, lantas membuat ia tak bisa membantu pencariannya.

Sang pria langsung berbalik dan berjalan keluar. Sebagai personel tentara, ia beberapa kali evakuasi jenazah korban bencana alam atau kejadian luar biasa lainnya seperti terorisme dan perang. Namun walau kerap ia jumpai, mayat manusia tetap saja bukan perkara remeh. Tetap saja bukan peristiwa yang bisa terbiasa mengalaminya. Itu tetap mengejutkan walau berkali-kali disaksikan.

Kaizo keluar dari kamar beraroma menyengat tersebut dan ia melihat Halilintar turun dari lantai atas dengan wajah pucat. Tangannya menggenggam sebuah buku kecil, tubuhnya bersandar berat pada pagar tangga. Mata Halilintar tampak liar dan ia mengacungkan benda di sesela jarinya.

"Apa kau tahu masalah ini?" tanyanya parau.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ini jurnal Solar," ucap Halilintar dengan suara serak. "Di halaman terakhir catatannya sebelum ia pergi, ia berkata Pulau Rintis dalam situasi darurat dan semua penduduk dikurung tak boleh keluar pulau. Apa kau tahu sesuatu?"

"Aku pergi dari Pulau Rintis berbulan-bulan yang lalu dan ketika itu semuanya masih normal," ujar Kaizo tenang. "Kau ingat apa kata pekerja di pelabuhan? Tak ada kapal ke sini selama satu bulan dan ini bermakna kalau kejadian pengurungan ini baru satu bulan belakangan."

Halilintar merenggut depan jaketnya dengan keras, rasa optimis yang tadi berhasil ia kumpulkan tiba-tiba hilang dengan penemuan ini. Mengapa mereka semua dikurung? Siapa yang tega mengurung penduduk yang hendak menyelamatkan diri dari bahaya? Seperti sengaja agar mereka mati. Seperti pembantaian massal tanpa repot-repot mencabut senjata.

Tanpa menyadari carut-marut di kepala si pemuda, Kaizo menatap lurus-lurus ke arah Halilintar. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Simpanlah jurnal adikmu itu dan kemarilah. Ada yang ingin aku perlihatkan padamu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Satu bulan yang lalu...**

"Suara apa itu?" tanya Taufan, terkejut. Ia menoleh pada teman di dekatnya, Gopal.

"Tak tahu," sahut Gopal ketakutan sembari berlari ke jendela kelas. Mahasiswa lain pun ikut mengabaikan sesi kuliah yang masih berlangsung, beberapa ikut mengintip ke jendela dengan harapan dapat menyaksikan sesuatu.

Suara itu masih melengking tinggi, sirene yang biasa berbunyi saat Perang Dunia agar para penduduk mengungsi ke tempat aman. Teriakan sirene itu membuat darah Taufan membeku, desirannya seakan berhenti di jalurnya. Ia yakin semua orang juga merasakan jarum-jarum dingin menusuki kulit mereka, menciptakan sensasi es menjalari saraf.

Ia takut sekali.

"Kak Ufan, ada apa ini?" tanya Ice di sebelah kursi sang kakak. "Kemarin langit berubah gelap. Lalu ponsel dan radio tak bisa digunakan. Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Entahlah, Ice... tapi kita harus bersama-sama. Jangan sampai histeria publik membuat kita terpencar," gumam Taufan seraya meraih lengan adik kembarnya. "Kemasi tasmu. Ayo kita temui yang lain."

Jeritan sirene masih menggema ketika mereka usai membereskan perkakas belajar. Taufan dan Ice segera keluar dari kelas—suasana di kampus asri tersebut mulai dilanda kepanikan. Beberapa mahasiswa keluar bangunan dalam keadaan bingung bercampur takut, sebagian sudah bersiap hendak pulang membawa kendaraan mereka. Taufan menoleh ke arah Ice.

"Kau tahu di mana yang lain?"

"Ah, Kak Gempa, Kak Blaze dan Thornie ada di gedung tiga, lantainya saja yang berbeda. Kalau Solar, dia berada di gedung satu—ah, itu dia Solar!"

Taufan menatap ke sudut yang Ice tunjuk. Di sana ia melihat si bungsu berlari kecil ke arah mereka, air mukanya memutih. Taufan dan Ice mempercepat langkah mereka agar menemui Solar di tengah-tengah halaman.

"Kita harus segera pergi dari Pulau Rintis," ujar Solar dengan nafas memburu. "Di sini sudah tak aman lagi! Kita semua akan menjadi korban tanpa terkecuali!"

"Kenapa? Apa maksudmu?" cecar Taufan. Solar tampak marah sekaligus panik.

"Aku mendapat informasi dari temanku kalau ini semua gara-gara penggalian tambang di hutan. Semua ini gara-gara ulah mereka!"

Sirene terus melolong seperti serigala.

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

**A/N**

Terimakasih pada **Chande-chan - society-kun - nyankuro - ReincArte - Owloka - Anstian - Aprilia - 0Aozora0 - Hiyori - Hannabiramochi - Sekay Liberflux - Strawberry Cheesecake14 - Revi** terimakasih banyak sudah mampir dan menyempatkan waktu kalian buat sapa saya hahaha! Moga chapter ini memuaskan ya ^-^

Saya tahu ini lamaaa banget gak apdet dan saya berusaha atur waktu lagi. Bagusnya memang pasang target dan goal, jadi mudahan saya bisa apdet lebih regular!

Terakhir, terus berdoa di mana saja kalian berada! Doa itu menjangkau hal yang tak terjangkau. ^-^

Ada tanggapan? Saran? Komentar? Silakan review!


	4. Makhluk

**Sebelumnya: **Halilintar dan Kaizo tiba di rumah Tok Aba, di sana banyak genangan darah kering serta sobekan jaket Taufan dan Gempa. Kaizo menemukan mayat misterius yang membusuk di sebuah kamar, sementara itu Halilintar menemukan jurnal Solar dan mengetahui jika para penduduk Pulau Rintis dilarang keluar pulau.

Pada adegan _flashback_, ada Fang seminggu sebelum dirinya hilang. Ia telah tiba di dermaga dan ditemui seorang lelaki asing. Lelaki itulah yang mengiriminya pesan SMS keberadaan Kaizo. Sementara itu, ada suara sirene misterius pada Pulau Rintis dan Solar yang mengatakan masalah tambang penyebab bencana.

**.**

**.**

**Chapter IV**

**Makhluk**

**.**

**.**

_"Simpanlah jurnal adikmu itu dan kemarilah. Ada yang ingin aku perlihatkan padamu."_

Usai mengatakan itu, Kaizo beranjak menuju ke sebuah kamar yang familiar. Halilintar yang berada di atas tangga sembari meremas jurnal Solar segera mengenali tujuan Kaizo. Itu kamar Tok Aba, apa ia menemukan sesuatu?

Halilintar bergegas turun dan mengejar mantan tentara tersebut, figurnya sudah menghilang dari balik pintu. Anehnya ketika berjalan menuju kamar Tok Aba, tiba-tiba Halilintar disergap bau busuk menyengat hingga ia terbatuk-batuk—pemuda itu segera ganti bernafas melalui mulut. Aroma aneh itu tidak pernah ia cium sebelumnya, seperti bau bangkai bercampur bau manis... atau bau buah? Yang jelas berpadu begitu memuakkan.

Sambil menahan lambungnya agar tidak tumpah, Halilintar memasuki kamar Tok Aba. Di sana, ia disajikan pemandangan mengerikan seolah baru saja dicongkel dari narasi Dante Alighieri.

Di sudut tempat tidur Tok Aba, ada seonggok mayat dengan daging meleleh dan terkelupas tengah bersandar pada dinding. Genangan cairan tubuh membanjiri kasur, perutnya membengkak dan sekujur badannya hitam legam. Arak-arakan ribuan serangga menyuburkan pembusukan, memakani daging dan menyesap cairan mayat sedikit demi sedikit. Ribuan belatung gemuk bergeliat-geliat lincah, menyantap jaringan mati dengan lahap. Mayat itu tengah mengayomi ekosistemnya sendiri, berkerjasama dengan kerumunan besar binatang melata dan bersayap.

Belum lagi bau busuk luar biasa yang merundungi saraf hidung, Halilintar hampir bisa mencicipinya di lidah. Ia hendak muntah rasanya.

Ini pertama kali Halilintar melihat jenazah, dan sudah dalam fase pembusukan pula. Terlalu eksplisit pemandangan tersebut, sangat menyeramkan dan sebuah peringatan nyaring jika semua manusia akan bernasib sama. Potrait itu menjadi tato permanen pada otaknya, seperti besi panas yang dilekatkan ke kulit. Rentetan pertanyaan berkelebat terlalu cepat untuk ia tangkap, dan pertanyaan yang bergema paling nyaring adalah—

"Kau kenal dia?" tanya Kaizo, memecah kelimbungan Halilintar.

"Tidak," ia refleks menjawab demikian. Halilintar mengerinyitkan alis pada otot lidahnya yang bergerak sendiri. Apa ia sungguh tidak mengenal mayat ini?

Kaizo sepertinya berpikiran sama. Ia skeptis pada penyangkalan terburu-buru Halilintar.

"Kau yakin?"

Halilintar memicingkan mata pada mayat itu. Memang asing sekali.

"Iya, aku tidak mengenalnya."

"Ia mati di rumahmu," kata Kaizo, alisnya terangkat.

Halilintar menangkap maksud Kaizo. Dawamnya, mayat yang berada di rumah seseorang dipastikan bukan orang asing lagi, dan probabilitas itu adalah salah satu keluarganya membuat darah Halilintar membeku.

Dengan ketakutan kian mengganas, Halilintar mengidentifikasi mayat itu lebih seksama. Lambat laun Halilintar sadar kalau rasa ngerinya kian menipis seiring banyaknya ciri pengenal yang tidak ada. Memang benar mayat itu adalah orang asing, Halilintar yakin sekali. Bukan karena proses dekomposisi merusak total rupanya, namun karena—

"Baik Tok Aba maupun keenam adikku, tak ada satu pun memiliki baju semacam itu," kata Halilintar.

"Kau yakin?"

"Yeah, tidak ada yang suka warna itu," ujarnya kian pasti. Sontak bibit-bibit keraguan yang baru saja tersemai langsung musnah dan rasa lega luar biasa membasuh dirinya. Halilintar mengucap _alhamdulillah_ berulang kali dengan lirih.

Meskipun begitu, masih ada banyak pertanyaan yang belum terjawab—apa yang dilakukan orang asing ini di rumahnya? Apa yang terjadi antara keluarganya dan orang ini? Siapa ia? Apa urusannya di sini? Apa penyebab kematiannya? Apakah ada kaitannya dengan Tok Aba serta keenam adiknya?

"Ini isyarat buruk," komentar Kaizo sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau sudah dapatkan jurnal adikmu, mungkin ada petunjuk di mana mereka. Ayo kita pergi dari sini."

"Hm," gumam Halilintar.

Halilintar baru saja melangkah ketika tiba-tiba Kaizo merentangkan lengannya di depan Halilintar, mencegahnya berjalan lebih jauh. Ia menoleh ke arah mantan tentara itu dan melihat roman wajahnya mengeras. Matanya tajam menerawang dan bahunya tegang bertautan. Kaizo memandang ke arah Halilintar dengan mata liar.

"Ada yang datang," bisiknya.

Nafas Halilintar tertahan sejenak, jantungnya berdebar kencang. Apa?

Kaizo memberi gestur jemari agar Halilintar tak bergerak dari tempatnya. Halilintar hanya mengangguk samar sementara pria itu berjalan lebih dahulu, suara tapak sepatu _boot_-nya tak terdengar sama sekali. Ia melihat Kaizo mencabut sesuatu dari balik jaketnya dan segera menghilang di balik pintu kamar.

Ia menajamkan telinganya agar mendengar sesuatu. Di luar hanya ada berisiknya suara jangkrik bersahutan dengan suara hewan nokturnal lain. Angin membuat dedaunan saling bergesekan, bunyinya halus sekali lantas membuat Halilintar bertanya. Bagaimana Kaizo bisa menangkap suara sekecil itu dan menarik deduksi jika ada sesuatu yang datang? Ia yakin semenjak tadi tak mendengar apapun, atau mungkin inderanya tak setajam Kaizo.

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi debam keras memecah kesunyian. Halilintar terkesiap. Ia segera berlari keluar kamar dan melihat pemandangan tak biasa.

Di ruang tamu, ia melihat siluet Kaizo tengah memiting seseorang, namun ada yang tidak biasa dari orang itu. Jelas sekali ia manusia—pria berpakaian compang-camping—tetapi ia meraung-raung seperti hewan buas kesakitan. Orang itu menggeliat dengan alot di lantai, sekuat tenaga melepaskan diri dari pitingan Kaizo. Berkali-kali ia mencoba mengigit lengan mantan tentara tersebut, namun Kaizo dengan sekali pukul pada sisi lehernya segera membuat gelandangan itu terhuyung dan tak bergerak lagi.

Setelah melempar penyerangnya ke samping, Kaizo lalu memandang ke arah Halilintar dengan ekspresi genting.

"Apapun itu, ia bukan manusia normal lagi," ujar Kaizo, heran bercampur waspada. "Ia bertingkah seperti hewan buas."

"Apa maunya?" tanya Halilintar.

"Aku tak tahu," kata Kaizo seraya mengambil pisaunya yang terjatuh. "Tapi ia sudah memanggil teman-temannya."

Benar saja. Sayup-sayup terdengar lolongan dan pekikan panjang dari luar, tak lama kemudian atap rumah berbunyi berisik sekali seolah ada sekumpulan orang melompat-lompat.

Kaizo tahu jika ia dan Halilintar keluar justru akan memperburuk keadaan. Itu seperti mengiklankan diri agar diserang dan mengundang lebih banyak orang-orang liar ini. Strategi yang sesuai dalam pertarungan jumlah sedikit versus jumlah banyak adalah menciptakan medan yang sempit agar kawanan berjumlah besar lebih mudah diberantas. Lebih terkendali arah serangannya dan tidak mengepung pada titik buta.

Kesimpulannya, mereka harus tetap di rumah dan barikade semua akses masuk.

Kaizo segera menuju pintu depan dan mendorongnya tertutup—sayang sekali gerendelnya rusak maka tak bisa dikunci. Memahami ide pria eksentrik itu, Halilintar langsung mendorong sofa besar ke pintu dan menindihinya dengan sofa _single_ lain, sementara Kaizo menyeret sebuah lemari buku dan menaruhnya dalam posisi miring.

Kaca-kaca jendela tiba-tiba pecah berserakan, belasan tangan-tangan pucat terjulur dari celah teralis. Manusia-manusia buas dalam berbagai usia dan jenis kelamin memasang ekspresi liar seolah berpenyakit mental. Wajah-wajah itu kosong, mata mereka menghitam dan air liur bertetesan. Mereka berseru-seru marah.

"RRRAAHH! RRRAAHH!"

Mereka mulai menggoncang teralis jendela, menyebabkan pasaknya perlahan-lahan rontok dari tempatnya. Sebagian lagi menggedor-gedor pintu depan yang sudah dibarikade, tangan-tangan pucat berusaha mendesak masuk dari celah pintu.

Kaizo mendorong pundak Halilintar.

"Cepat ke atas!"

Mereka langsung berlari menuju lantai dua. Halilintar sudah menaiki beberapa anak tangga dan Kaizo membuntutinya ketika pintu belakang rumah tiba-tiba terbuka lebar. Halilintar langsung merutuki kealpaannya melupakan akses masuk lain, ia menatap horor orang-orang buas berlari ke arah mereka. Tangan-tangan pucat terjulur hendak menangkap, suara meraung-raung dan mulut menganga lebar memperlihatkan gigi-gigi yang membusuk...

Kaizo yang masih di bawah tangga segera berbalik arah dan menghantamkan tinjunya ke kepala seorang lelaki yang paling dekat. Terdengar bunyi tulang dan tulang beradu, sedetik kemudian orang itu tumbang dengan kepala berdarah. Tanpa jeda, Kaizo mendongak ke arah Halilintar.

"Jangan bengong!" tegur Kaizo seraya menendang _solar plexus _seorang anak remaja hingga terpental. "Cepat ke atas!"

Seorang wanita berambut gimbal hendak menerkam Kaizo dari samping sementara dua lelaki lain sudah melompat ke arahnya, tangan terulur. Kaizo dengan gesit menyasar batang-batang leher mereka dan para penyerangnya langsung tumbang seketika. Tak ada pergerakan yang sia-sia—dengan sangat efisien dan konsisten, Kaizo melumpuhkan para penyerangnya. Titik vital pada leher, titik lemah di belakang telinga dan area rahang selalu berhasil ia kenai. Mengingat orang-orang ini hanya bertindak berdasarkan insting saja, maka tak heran mereka tak pernah menghindar dan belajar.

Situasi kian genting dengan datangnya kawanan lain dari pintu depan yang sudah berhasil dibuka, sementara gerombolan baru mulai memanjat masuk dari jendela yang berhasil dibobol teralisnya. Kaizo dan Halilintar sadar jika kumpulan manusia liar ini akan semakin banyak akibat keributan, seolah memanggil yang lain agar ramai. Mereka sudah dikepung dan tak ada jalan lari lagi.

Mau tak mau, keduanya harus bertarung di sini sampai selesai.

Halilintar segera melompat dari tangga dan mendarat tepat di atas salah satu dari kawanan, suara debam keras terdengar memuaskan di telinga. Dua orang dari kawanan itu menoleh dan hendak menyergap Halilintar. Dengan sigap, Halilintar segera melayangkan pukulannya pada yang terdekat, dan tanpa jeda ia menghabisi penyerang berikutnya.

Halilintar merasa tak nyaman menyakiti manusia lain. Ia benci sensasi tersebut walau ia tahu mereka hanya bertindak defensif.

Terkadang, kita memang harus melakukan hal-hal yang tidak kita sukai, termasuk kebenaran, batin Halilintar seraya menendang jatuh seorang penyerang. Orang buas itu terjungkal ke belakang, namun ia kembali bangun dan menerjangnya.

Halilintar tak mengerti. Orang—makhluk?—ini seperti tak merasakan kesakitan. Selama masih bisa bergerak, mereka akan terus menyerang. Ia harus fokus menghentikan pergerakan dengan cepat dan tanpa membunuh, pikir Halilintar sembari menggeretakkan giginya. Terlebih lagi ia akan kelelahan akibat buang energi dengan tak efisien sementara kawanan ini cukup banyak. Menilik strategi penyerangan Kaizo, rupanya ia harus mengincar area kepala dan leher agar segera selesai.

Maka Halilintar memukul keras sisi leher si penyerang, membuatnya langsung terkapar.

Baru saja hendak menarik nafas ketika Halilintar merasakan sakit luar biasa pada pundaknya. Ada seorang perempuan muda mengigitnya dari belakang, suaranya menggeram-geram bak hewan buas mendapatkan buruan. Halilintar menahan rasa belas kasihannya dan meninju keras-keras area mata perempuan itu—penyerangnya mulai mengendurkan gigitannya. Halilintar memukulnya lagi dan akhirnya ia terbebas dari si penyerang, sepersekian detik kemudian Halilintar berbalik dan menghantamkan tinjunya pada _solar plexus_ si penyerang. Wanita itu langsung jatuh tak bergerak lagi di lantai.

Tiba-tiba ia digigit lagi oleh seseorang pada pundak kiri dan Halilintar berseru kesakitan. Bersamaan dengan itu, ada seorang anak kecil turut membenamkan giginya pada paha Halilintar—sementara itu, seorang lelaki paruh baya menyergap Halilintar di lengan kiri dan mencengkramnya, kuku-kukunya menancap pada jaket. Menahan nyeri yang menusuk, Halilintar memutuskan melepas gigitan pada pundaknya dengan menjambak rambut kusut itu.

Halilintar merasa mual ketika kulit kepala si perempuan terkelupas akibat tarikannya. Tampak darah segar mengucur deras, daging merah beserta tengkorak tampak samar dalam gelap. Perempuan itu sama sekali tidak merasa kesakitan dan terus mengigit. Halilintar memukulnya lagi, namun celaka, tenaganya tak bisa sekeras sebelumnya akibat rasa sakit. Gigi-gigi mereka berhasil menembus jaketnya dan darah mulai merembesi baju. Mereka langsung menghisap rakus cairan merah tersebut.

Halilintar berusaha menguatkan diri dan terus berontak serta memukul, namun mereka tak bergeming. Seolah menambah kemalangan, seorang pria tambun menerjangnya dan mengigit pinggangnya dengan kuat sekali. Halilintar mengerang keras.

Tak mampu membendung, Halilintar tersungkur jatuh bersama empat orang pengeroyoknya. Setengah putus asa, ia terus bergulat sekuat tenaga—meninju, menendang dan memukul—namun justru pergerakannya memperburuk lukanya. Ia tetap tak bisa, tak bisa melepaskan diri... ia akan tamat di sini, di rumah masa kecilnya, dimakan hidup-hidup dan gagal menemui Tok Aba beserta adik-adiknya.

Dalam kesakitan luar biasa, ia teringat akan seekor rusa yang diterkam sekawanan singa. Mereka pun memakannya hidup-hidup, mengoyak perutnya, memakan organnya—

Tiba-tiba, Kaizo menusuk leher penyerang itu tepat di tulang belakang, membuat ia mengendurkan gigitan pada bahu Halilintar dan meregang sekarat. Mantan tentara itu kemudian mematahkan leher si anak kecil dan ia langsung tak bergerak lagi. Selanjutnya, Kaizo menebas kasar leher dua pria tersebut dengan pisau saku—darah mengucur deras dari arteri keduanya. Mereka segera melepaskan gigitan pada Halilintar dan ambruk bersamaan. Darah terpercik ke sekeliling mereka.

Halilintar menarik nafas lega dan meringis kesakitan. Jantungnya berdebar keras bak kepakan sayap kolibri, lengan, paha dan pundaknya berdenyut-denyut akibat gigitan brutal mereka. Pahanya perih sekali dan pinggangnya sulit digerakkan tanpa menimbulkan kram dan sensasi ditusuk-tusuk pisau. Ia lalu duduk dengan susah-payah dan memandang sekitarnya.

Halilintar tak menyadari di belakangnya ada seseorang hendak menyerang lagi, namun Kaizo dengan cepat mengayunkan tinjunya hingga orang itu terhempas ke lantai. Suara debam tersebut membuat Halilintar menoleh dengan mata terbelalak. Ia melihat Kaizo berdiri sambil mengusap darah pada matanya, sedang penyerangnya sudah terkapar tak bergerak.

"Itu yang terakhir," ujarnya.

Mendengar itu, Halilintar menghembuskan nafas seraya mengucap tasbih berkali-kali. Matanya memandang sekitarnya dengan lelah bercampur tak percaya.

Memang benar tak ada lagi orang yang hendak menyerang mereka, semuanya sudah tumbang tak bangkit lagi. Lantai rumah penuh dengan belasan (puluhan?) orang bergelimpangan dan tumpang-tindih dalam berbagai posisi. Sebagian memiliki luka fatal, cairan merah pekat seperti kolam di sekitar mereka. Halilintar rasa itu akibat kemahiran Kaizo memainkan pisau sakunya ditambah efisiensi brutal pria itu dalam memusnahkan ancaman.

Halilintar memandang ke arah Kaizo hendak menanyakan sesuatu, namun ia mengatupkan mulutnya.

Kaizo tampak gamang bercampur masygul. Ia seperti merenungkan sesuatu yang tak mengenakkan, alisnya berkerut dalam dan ekspresinya kosong. Episode itu hanya bertahan selama tiga detik sebelum Kaizo menyadarkan diri dari renungannya.

"Kita harus pergi," putusnya.

"Kita bisa jadi bulan-bulanan kawanan lebih besar," peringat Halilintar. Kaizo menggeleng kecil.

"Suara mereka tak ada lagi. Sunyi," katanya. "Tadi itu ribut sekali."

Kalimat Kaizo terkadang penuh kode dan pesan implisit yang hanya ia sendiri yang paham. Itu agak menjengkelkan, meski mungkin memang tabiat Kaizo yang tak terlalu pusing masalah memberi penjelasan.

Halilintar hendak membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya, tapi Kaizo menginterupsi.

"Kau bisa berdiri?"

Halilintar menunda interogasinya dan mencoba bangun. Ia memungut jurnal Solar yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya, dan berusaha bangkit dengan bertumpu pada lengan yang tak cedera. Kaizo segera menyokongnya dan ia berhasil berdiri sambil meringis.

Halilintar memeriksa pundaknya yang digigit tersebut dan menemukan jaketnya sudah sobek beserta kausnya, bercak darah menodai area sekitar. Sama pula nasib lengan dan pinggangnya—ia beruntung lukanya tak dalam akibat tertahan oleh jaket tebalnya. Sayang sekali pahanya tak bernasib seberuntung itu. Meskipun tak merobek arteri besar, tapi tetap cukup dalam hingga jinsnya agak banjir dengan darah.

"Uh," erang lirih Halilintar. Kaizo memerhatikan seksama luka pada pahanya, memang tampak paling parah daripada yang lain.

"Kau bisa berjalan?"

Halilintar memijakkan kakinya dan menumpukan sedikit berat badannya. Seketika itu nyeri yang menusuk mengejutkannya, Halilintar segera mengangkat kakinya sambil meringis. Ia bisa melihat darahnya meleleh lagi.

"Kita cari tempat aman dekat sini," ujar Kaizo. "Setelah itu, kita ikat lukamu."

"Yeah..."

Kaizo menyampirkan lengan Halilintar pada pundaknya dan mereka beranjak dari sana.

Di langit, utas benang fajar mengiris gelapnya malam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sebulan yang lalu...**

_"... lokasi tambang intan Pulau Rintis telah disegel—"_

_"... sebanyak 376 orang telah terinfeksi dan dirawat di rumah sakit darurat__—"_

_"... menular melalui air ludah atau gigitan, para penderita memiliki gejala kehilangan kesadaran, identitas diri, rasa lapar luar biasa dan__—__"_

_"... belum ada obat dan vaksin untuk virus ini, Kepala Humas Rumah Sakit Pulau Rintis mengatakan virus ini merusak permanen otak para pasien_—"

_"__Para penduduk diminta tetap berada dalam rumah dan tidak beraktivitas di luar hingga situasi kondusif. Jangan meninggalkan Pulau Rintis dan tetap tenang. Keselamatan Anda adalah prioritas kami."_

Malam itu, Taufan, Thorn dan Ice duduk berdekatan pada sofa, sementara Gempa, Blaze dan Solar berada pada kursi-kursi. Mata mereka melekat pada layar televisi yang anehnya hanya tersisa satu kanal saja. Badan penyiaran lokal di Pulau Rintis sudah menghapus semua kanal televisi untuk satu hari ini, sinyal ponsel serta jaringan _internet_ pun bernasib sama. Entah kapan jalur komunikasi dipulihkan, mungkin juga tidak dalam waktu dekat ini.

Prospek hari esok begitu muram dan mendung.

Tak lama berselang, pemberitahuan dalam TV telah berakhir, menyisakan suara statis dan layar bersemut. Gempa segera mematikannya. Keheningan mendera rumah tersebut, dan di luar rumah juga tanpa suara manusia. Penduduk lain ikut ketakutan dan menolak keluar rumah kecuali terpaksa sekali. Suasana begitu mencekam dalam ketidakpastian, seiring tertulisnya jutaan skenario buruk.

"Jadi..." sua Taufan memecah kebisuan. "Kita diam saja? Di rumah?"

"Kau dengar peringatannya," kata Solar. Ia membuka jurnalnya dan mulai menulis entri terbaru.

"Sampai kapan kita dikurung?" tanya Blaze.

"Sampai pemerintah mengatakan sebaliknya," jawab Solar sembari terus menulis.

"Bagaimana dengan Tok Aba?" tanya Ice. "Atok belum pulang dari rumah Atok Hasan."

"Untuk sementara Atok harus diam dulu di sana," kata Gempa. Ia menghela nafas kecil.

"Kasihan yang tak ada rumah," ucap Thorn lirih. Ia bersandar pada Ice yang duduk di sisinya.

"Aku yakin pemerintah mengungsikan tunawisma ke tempat penampungan," kata Ice sambil mengusap kepala Thorn. "Jika tidak, mereka akan menjadi agen penularan yang buruk."

"Benarkah ini akibat penambangan intan itu?" tanya Blaze bimbang. "Aku masih tak paham."

"Mereka menutup rapat banyak hal. Kita takkan bisa tahu secara pasti," kata Taufan, alisnya berkerut-kerut.

"Siapa yang memiliki media, maka ialah pengendali massa," kata Gempa, ia mengurut keningnya. "Yang jelas, mereka kewalahan. Rumah sakit sudah penuh dan mereka harus mendirikan rumah sakit darurat di stadion."

"Karena itu kita harusnya meninggalkan Pulau Rintis bukan?" cecar Blaze gusar. "Daripada semakin banyak yang tertular! Kita harus pergi dari sini!"

"Kita dilarang meninggalkan Pulau Rintis agar tidak menularkan ke pulau seberang," sela Solar, matanya menatap lurus ke arah kakaknya. "Ini agar infeksinya mudah dikendalikan. Pulau Rintis cukup terpencil, tambah lagi harus menyebrangi laut. Mudah mengisolasi kita semua."

"Jadi... kita dikurung dan menunggu sakit?" kata Blaze. "Kalian dengar berita tadi bukan? Tak ada obatnya!"

"Karena itu kita dilarang keluar dan menghindari orang lain yang tampak sakit," ujar Ice menenangkan. "Tampak jelas bukan gejala penyakitnya?"

"Yeah, mirip mayat hidup," sahut Taufan. "Pasien disebut 'mutan' karena ada alasan bagus."

"Itu kalau sudah fase akhir, fase awal tak menimbulkan gejala apapun kecuali melamun, kelelahan, dan pelupa," ujar Gempa.

"Gejala seperti itu bisa dialami siapapun," pungkas Taufan.

"Karenanya sulit mendeteksi siapa yang berpenyakit kecuali sudah fase terakhir," kata Gempa pelan. "Kecuali sudah terlambat."

Mendengar itu, Thorn mengkerut di sisi Ice. Ia meremas lengan kakaknya itu.

"Aku tak tahu ini relevan atau tidak," kata Solar, berhenti sejenak menulis jurnalnya. "Tapi aku mendengar beberapa kisah menarik menyangkut tambang itu."

"Kisah apa?" tanya Blaze. Yang lain menatap ke arah si bungsu dengan penuh minat. Solar mengetuk dagunya.

"Sekitar dua bulan lalu, Amy bercerita jika ayahnya yang bekerja di tambang intan tiba-tiba harus dipindahtugaskan. Hingga saat ini tak ada kabar lagi dari ayah Amy, hilang misterius. Selain itu, aku mendapat kabar dari Iwan ketika ia dan ibunya mengendarai mobil melewati area sekitar tambang. Aksesnya diblokade, tak ada kendaraan yang boleh masuk. Yang janggal melihat iring-iringan mobil hitam tanpa plat nomor memasuki area terlarang."

"Aha, Ezra juga pernah bercerita," sahut Taufan tiba-tiba. "Kalau kakak sepupunya yang bekerja di sana tak pernah pulang lagi!"

"Jadi... sesuatu bermula dari tambang ini," simpul Gempa. "Entah apa alasannya, membuat para pekerja hilang tanpa kabar lalu penyakit misterius merembet ke penduduk lain."

"Mungkin mereka menemukan tempat yang tak seharusnya digali?" terka Solar. "Hutan itu memang hampir tak terjamah bukan?"

Tiba-tiba, pintu rumah mereka diketuk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Seminggu yang lalu...**

Telah genap 35 menit Fang berlayar di atas feri dengan destinasi Pulau Rintis, tumpangan yang ditawarkan oleh pria misterius di pantai. Matanya memicing pada lautan di hadapannya.

Fang baru memahami mengapa ada segelintir manusia begitu mencintai laut—berdiri di atas kapal yang berayun diterpa ombak dan menyaksikan hamparan air sewarna biru malam bertemu langit jernih di horizon, membentuk garis semu—adalah pengalaman yang tak bisa dilupakan. Langit seakan kubah kaca yang melambung tinggi, sementara laut adalah permadani indranila yang ditenun tanpa cela. Nun jauh di dalamnya, kehidupan bergolak ramai, mutiara dan marjan menanti pemilik. Keseluruhannya hanya debu remeh dari divinitas Tuhan yang Satu tak berbilangan. Fang bisa tersesat selamanya dalam kekagumannya.

"Indah, bukan?"

Fang menoleh dan melihat pria asing itu berdiri di belakangnya. Ia tersenyum sopan.

"Iya."

"Hm, saya pun takkan jemu memandangnya," kata pria itu.

Fang memutuskan untuk menghentikan basa-basi dan langsung tembak ke jantung masalah. Ia lantas memalingkan tubuhnya dan menghadap lelaki tersebut.

"Apa kaitanmu dengan kakakku?" tanya Fang.

"Saya hanya pesuruh dan pengantar Anda," katanya sambil mengulum senyum. "Tapi yang seharusnya Anda tahu, Kaizo lari membawa sesuatu yang sangat berharga."

Sebuah percikan api tercipta dalam dada Fang dan penyangkalan segera tercipta sebagai mekanisme defensif.

"Kakakku bukan pencuri."

"Saya tidak bermaksud demikian," katanya tenang. "Ini hanya kesalahpahaman. Kalau semuanya selesai, sudah tentu Kaizo dan Anda akan dikembalikan dengan selamat ke rumah kalian."

Pria itu tersenyum ramah, ada lesung pipit pada pipinya. Ia tampak menyenangkan hati dan hanya mengatakan apa yang ingin orang lain dengar. Ganjil jika malah menimbulkan efek sebaliknya, sebab Fang sama sekali tidak merasa tentram bersamanya. Ia mulai curiga jika senyumnya adalah senjatanya dalam mengelabui. Semata-mata agar lawan bicaranya tidak merasa terintimidasi dan terus merasa nyaman—hingga ia berbalik dan menusuk dari belakang, tentu saja.

Entah mengapa Fang merasa ada yang janggal dari semua ini. Ada detil besar yang terlewatkan dan ia seperti merasa melakukan kesalahan fatal. Tapi apa?

Tiba-tiba Fang teringat akan SMS singkat mengenai keberadaan Kaizo di Pulau Rintis, lalu pria ini menunggunya di pelabuhan bersama kapal feri yang seharusnya tidak beroperasi hingga narasi Kaizo mencuri sesuatu yang berharga. Bagaimana bisa ia tahu kecuali ia memang menguntit Fang sedari awal. Di samping itu, Fang baru tersadar jika tak ada jaminan Kaizo benar-benar akan berada di Pulau Rintis, semua ini seakan-akan—

Jebakan. Dan Fang masuk ke dalam perangkapnya begitu mudah.

Sontak Fang merasa konyol sekali. Ia terlalu terburu-buru mengambil keputusan. Ia terlalu pendek akal dan langsung menyambar opsi pertama yang ditawarkannya. Kepalanya tak bisa dingin barang sebentar memikirkan konsekuensi dari segalanya, dan sekarang ia terjebak dalam situasi lebih kusut daripada sebelumnya. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Ia tak bisa lari lagi dan harus menghadapi akibat dari kecerobohannya dalam mengendalikan emosi.

Fang menelan ludah, bulu romanya menegak dan jantungnya berpacu kencang. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya? Di mana Kaizo? Apa maunya? Mengapa ia dijebak?

Apa yang sudah Kaizo lakukan hingga ia terbelit situasi rumit ini?

"Kenapa? Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya pria itu, memecah kemelut dalam benak Fang. Fang terlonjak kaget dan menatap ke arahnya dengan jantung serasa mau meledak.

Fang mundur ke belakang, tangannya terkepal siap memukul jika diperlukan. Ekspresinya mengeras dan mulai menyusun plot melarikan diri. Pria itu nenyadari perubahan drastis dalam diri Fang dan mencium bau konfrontasi. Tapi ia tampak terhibur dan lagi-lagi tersenyum.

Fang benci senyum sakarin tersebut.

"Jika kakakku mencuri sesuatu, mengapa kau membawaku?" tanya Fang berang.

"Anda bertanya begitu seolah saya menculik Anda," tawanya. Terdengar sangat artifisial. Gigi Fang bergemelatuk.

"Memang menculik," ujarnya.

"Menculik berarti membawa tanpa persetujuan, bukan?" tanya si pria. "Tapi bukankah Anda sendiri yang ikut saya dengan suka rela?"

"Jangan bermain kata padaku," geram Fang. "Berhenti berputar-putar dan jawab saja pertanyaanku!"

"Ah, saya rasa memang sudah tak perlu lagi beramah-tamah, lagipula Anda sudah di sini," katanya dengan nada mengolok. "Sudah terlambat."

Gerakan pria itu sangat cepat dan Fang tak bereaksi cukup cepat. Lengan orang tersebut sudah menyergapnya dan tiba-tiba ada rasa sakit pada lehernya. Fang baru menyadari itu adalah jarum injeksi yang menancap—ia curiga itu _propofol_, substansi anestesi. Panik, Fang segera berontak dari cengkraman kokoh pria tersebut, namun semakin lama, seluruh ototnya kian melemah dan ia diserang kantuk berat. Ia berusaha membuat matanya terbuka lebar, tapi—

Dalam hitungan detik, Fang tak sadarkan diri.

Pria itu mengendurkan cengkramannya, membiarkan tubuh Fang merosot jatuh. Ia kemudian merogoh jaket dan mengeluarkan pesawat telepon. Dengan cepat, pria itu menekan beberapa tombol, dan tak perlu waktu lama menunggu sambungannya diterima.

"Saya akan tiba 45 menit lagi."

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

Terimakasih banyak kepada **Aprilia - Owloka - Fauzan MZ - Noumi Bening - Darklulin - ReincArte - Strawberry Cheesecake14 - StormzAway - AquariusHime - Chande-chan **yang sudah menyempatkan diri memberikan tanggapan! ^o^/ hihihi~

**\- PENTING! MOHON PERHATIAN! -**

Dalam chapter ini banyak memuat unsur kekerasan **dan tips agar melumpuhkan orang lain dalam sekali-dua kali pukul** seperti pertarungan Kaizo dan Halilintar**. **Memang dalam tubuh manusia, ada beberapa titik lemah seperti:

1\. Samping leher

2\. Belakang leher (kuduk)

3\. Sekitar area belakang kepala/sekitar belakang telinga

4\. Solar plexus

5\. Dagu dan rahang

6\. Area ginjal.

Keenam area di atas kalau kamu kuat memukulnya **bisa menyebabkan orang pingsan bahkan mati. **Jadi mohon gunakan pengetahuan ini **untuk darurat saja seperti kamu diserang dan mau dirampok/dibunuh/diperkosa **dsb. Jangan untuk melukai orang lain tanpa dasar. Islam mengajarkan serangan **defensif **atau membela diri.

Ini saja. Moga bermanfaat ya! Silakan tanggapannya ^^


End file.
